


Hunger

by Allmyshitisghostwritten, LazyCakes



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Bloodletting, Breaking and Entering, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy Racism, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Racism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incubus Taako, M/M, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Riding, Starvation, Tags May Change, This was supposed to be a horny oneshot how did it Become This, Vampire Kravitz, Warnings May Change, mad fucken-freeform, more like just entering, my life is spiraling out of control, neck biting, there's no front door
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allmyshitisghostwritten/pseuds/Allmyshitisghostwritten, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyCakes/pseuds/LazyCakes
Summary: Taako is an incubus trying not to starve. Kravitz is a vampire trying not to starve. Taako breaks into Kravitz' house, and everything spirals from there.
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 61
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't supposed to be a thing but here I am. I know I say "Incubus" and "Vampire" but I pretty much just made up my own rules for this, which I'm now going to copy and paste from the google doc bc I'm lazy.  
> Incubus rules:  
> -Feed off of other person’s pleasure through touch  
> -makes other person tired but nothing deadly  
> -Can technically live off platonic vibes but sexy vibes are more fun and filling  
> -Has a tail and horns like a devil  
> -Can put victim in a thrall (can’t move, lowered inhibitions, probably won’t remember a lot)  
> -Can read emotions of the person they touch but only feed off good ones  
> Vampire rules:  
> -Pretty standard up in here  
> -Drinking blood for life force  
> -Victim has all the usual symptoms of blood loss  
> -Limited healing abilities to keep the blood from going everywhere  
> -Victim must consume a significant amount of Vampire’s blood to be turned into one  
> -Same thrall thing as the incubus  
> -Can go out in daylight but has very sensitive eyes and skin  
> -Can turn into mist/small animal (raven for Krav bc cmon)
> 
> Please a big round of applause for LazyCakes who told me to write something horny when I was complaining I had no ideas and subsequently now has to live with the consequences. This was supposed to be a one shot to keep me in the rhythm of writing while actual Ideas formed but it's already like 4 chapters and they haven't even boned. Pray for them. 
> 
> Anyone who wants to suggest a new title Hit Me With It bc the google doc is literally called "Hungy Bois" and I couldn't think of a good title but wanted this posted.

Dust motes drifted lazily through soft morning light, streaming in across Taako’s face. He blinked the light away and looked instead to the other side of the table. His sister and her host (partner? Taako wasn’t sure there was a word in any language that defined _t_ _hem_ ) looked back. They were having one last breakfast together, though nobody had explicitly said it. Taako and Lup had handled all the cooking -- a lack of necessity for food didn’t keep them from the culture -- but Barry made the best coffee, having to beat back an actual need for sleep that the twins didn’t often have. Taako would be insulted, but he was a chef, not a barista.

Taking one last sip to justify looking away, Taako rose from the table, steeling himself to bid farewell to his most precious sister and friend. He’d never seen a future where he’d split off from Lup for any significant length of time, but looking at them, he knew she belonged nowhere more than here, her and Barry luxuriating in each other like cats in a sunny spot. Bliss radiated from Barry whenever Lup was so much as mentioned, and sitting there with her arms around him, Taako could almost taste it in the air, could halfway feed from it himself. Nothing made Barry happier than Lup, which was a pretty good deal, seeing as it was his pleasure that fed her. More importantly, nothing made Lup happier than Barry. The never-ending food source was simply a bonus to her. Having grown up with just scraps, sometimes just trying to make the other laugh long enough to make something worth feeding off of, Taako was delighted that she would live in abundance for the rest of Barry’s life. Delighted enough that it hardly hurt to leave, to find the same for himself. Hopefully. And once he did, because he wasn’t yet ready to realize how rare it was, he would drag it back right here, to where Lup was, and then he’d have everything he’d ever need in one spot. He knew he couldn’t stay around much longer; _willing_ meals were too far between, and Barry could easily handle feeding Lup, but he was only human, and the strain of the two of them would be too much on his life force. He was already lethargic enough.

“Alright, lovebirds, Taako’s out. Gotta catch my train to somewhere a little more liberal about Devil Lovin’.” He caught Lup worrying her lip between her teeth. He knew as well as she did that there were few places he could go and not be in danger, let alone somewhere he could stay long enough to feed. Barry was a gift, a freak, frankly.

Though the world was at least advanced enough to recognize that demons had no control over the circumstances of their births, that didn’t make them welcome. Succubi and incubi were easy to spot, and finding someone down for a night of pleasure-for-pleasure was easy enough in a well-populated area, but it was no regular thing, and they were seen as both predators and targets for more _unsavory_ hookups. 

Trying to keep the pretense of a normal, not at all high-stakes goodbye, they both stood and hugged him. In Barry’s arms, he felt intense love and happiness, another attempt at giving Taako at least _some_ energy, but the worry and sorrow beneath made it bitter. Taako didn’t cry, Taako never cried, but if he gave a little sniff into Barry’s shoulder, no one was gonna talk about it. Separating, Lup put her arm around him and walked him to the door, both of them staring down the readied boots and pack leaned against it. Pulling the boots on and shouldering the pack silently, Taako forced a relaxed, almost cocky look, and met Lup’s strained excitement with strained ease.

“Good luck, baby brother, may you find your own Barry and get your flat ass back here ASAP so I have someone to pick on.” Taako gave an affronted gasp and turned to her.

“Except for the part about tormenting me, almost everything you just said is untrue. I am _not_ the youngest, I have a _fantastic_ ass, and I am _not_ looking for a Barry. He’s too rare, and too much of a nerd.” Through a chokingly tight hug, she kept going.

“You just know, if you did find one, mine would still be better.” Taako pulled away first, knowing at least some of the nausea he felt belonged to Lup. 

“I’ll keep in touch.” Was all he could manage as he stepped through the door, and she answered with a too-sincere 

“You’d better.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kravitz is at home, getting ready to go hunt, but he can't relax.

Kravitz didn’t  _ mean _ to be so picky about his meals. 

Alright, he did, but he was usually able to eat as often as was needed, even with a stricter-than-necessary criteria. Rarely did he get like this, unable to relax and jumpy even in the daytime comfort of his bed, where he should have been sleeping until it was safe to whisk into town and thrall someone into giving him a few pints. His mind was desperately trying to hone in, to find something to eat, but there was nothing like that in the safety of his home. The only pulse in the house lived within the cat he refused to call his own and refused to kill, dozing herself in the corner of the room. Sitting up in bed, resigning himself to being awake, he fumbled with the matchbox before lighting the candle on the nightstand, hands twitching with unfocused vigor. He wanted to  _ do _ something, but his hobbies were too idle to distract from the clawing in his stomach. Normally, Kravitz would save his magic for when he went to feed, not that he needed it all that much, but he decided that if he had to do  _ something,  _ he’d touch up on the wards cast on the few rooms of the sprawling manor he actually used. It’d at least use up some of this energy, if nothing else.

He started with his closet, like always, keeping out both weather and bugs, weaving spells that kept his clothes rich, stitches tight, despite the test of time and rigorous wear. Then, he made sure the walls and ceiling were still sturdy, the windows all carefully sealed behind the thick curtains. It wasn’t uncommon that he considered just boarding them up, but the velvet curtains were original to the room, and did just as good a job at keeping the sun from his sensitive skin and eyes. As for the rest of the bedroom, there wasn’t much to check; wallpaper sound, canopied bed as soft as ever. The attached washroom followed, ensuring no mold or cracks in the fine porcelain, that the medicine cabinet wasn’t rotting or under attack from pests. The hallways between rooms were paid no special attention, just enough to stay serviceable and not smelly, but the further away from his rooms, the more the paper peeled from the walls, the deeper his polished shoes sunk into the carpet. Finally, he checked the study, making sure no moisture or vermin got to the books, the same with the attached music room. This was where he spent most of his spells, carefully maintaining every instrument, making sure the harpsichord stayed in tune and his string instruments did not warp with the changing seasons.

Hands still shaking, he returned to his bedroom, leaning his forehead against the closed door. He made himself go through the motions of washing his hands and faced his mirror, the only one that showed his reflection, weak against black glass. His face was lifeless with malnutrition, making him look just as miserable as he felt. His eyes dropped to the blown glass bottles and ornate carved boxes stacked around the sink’s basin, some holding soaps, other toiletries, but mostly potions. Healing, disguising, ones meant to clarify divinations, a very rare one that could wash the body in sheer pleasure. Eventually, he landed on an opulent ivory box, hiding near the wall. Lifting the latch, it revealed several cones of incense, very little magic, mostly just science. Designed for rest and rejuvenation, the end of his slumber would see him still hungry, but he’d be a little sharper, a little more alive, and it was strong enough to put him out and keep him asleep even now. So long as he was undisturbed, he’d wake up when the moon was high and he could get something to eat.

Taking out two of the cones and setting them on a plate on his vanity, he stepped out of his shoes, lighting the incense and the wide sconces that flanked the vanity with that solitary candle and taking in a deep breath. He didn’t bother pulling back the covers as he laid down, arranging his pillows before settling fully. The cat rose from her spot on the chaise and hopped up onto his chest, nosing insistently at his shirt. Already too groggy to argue, he unbuttoned his shirt down to his stomach, letting her climb inside and rest against his ribs. It hardly made sense to him, the chair was definitely warmer, but her weight wasn’t unwelcome, and he curled his arms across his stomach, under her body. With one last deep inhale, he drifted away to the sound of purring. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these are short chapters but one giant work would be confusing. Please bear with me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally got them in the same fuckin room. It's almost like we've gotten somewhere.

Taako wouldn’t describe himself as _outdoorsy_. He liked fishing, and walking in parks, and even gathering fresh herbs, as long as he didn’t have to tend a fussy garden. But those things usually happened during the day, or at least somewhere he could pretend not to be lost. But taking trains until the tracks ran out and another few hours of wandering away from the town with too many whispers and dirty looks had him following what looked to be an overgrown trading path under the rising moon. He’d opted to walk his way to the major city ahead, through the mountains instead of taking the winding wagon trail, full of people he couldn’t feed from and susceptible to bandits he didn’t feel like dealing with. He was just one person, unburdened by needing to accommodate buggies, animals, or goods, so he could take a more direct path and hopefully beat his own hunger getting there. The path he was on, though, was far weaker now than when it had started, and was thinning further still, until he was beating back thorns and jumping over tree roots indiscriminately. Based on his impeccable internal compass, he was going the right direction, so he bucked up and hoped he was close when a large structure came out of the darkness in front of him.

He could barely tell the wall was a wall at all, and in some places it looked like it had given up being one, crumbling and covered in moss and vines, broken down where trees had fallen over onto it. It was tall enough that he couldn’t see over it, but nobody built walls like this for the fun of it, and as he clambered over a downed cedar, caught sight of an incredibly decayed mansion within. It was slumped to one side, having caved in on its west wing, and the hedges were taller than some of the saplings that littered its overgrown yard. A marble fountain, gigantic and pooling with green water, was decaying quietly at the apex of the driveway, and like everything else was covered in moss, riddled with reeds and algae. Even in such a state as this, he could see low moonlight glinting off unbroken first floor windows, meaning this place likely hadn’t been ransacked. Yet. And it would probably serve as a decent place to rest out of sight. Hopping down from the tree into the lawn, Taako found it mushy and rank, and beelined for the cobblestone drive instead of the front door. Once on solid ground, he cast out for any magic that might be on this place. No use trying to shack up if it was cursed. 

Imagine his surprise when a decently strong preservation magic pushed back, setting the end of his nose tingling. Okay, so old wards would be normal for such a home, but preservation was a necromantic spell, and all the magic in this bitch felt _fresh._

Well, if Taako knew anything, no one would spend such specific magic if there wasn’t something in there worth protecting, which meant it was probably also worth stealing. Taako liked to pretend he was better now than in his desperate youth, but by the level of spells he’d detected, whatever was within wasn’t stronger than him, even hungry as he was, and he needed a place to sleep anyway. There wasn’t even a front door anymore, one side hanging off its hinges and the other fallen flat inward. It was too easy, and Taako was all about easy. 

Peeking inside, he saw dead leaves scattered across sun bleached floors, ivy growing on windowsills and crawling between warped wooden floorboards, everything covered in dust so thick it could practically be called topsoil. Looking to go further into the standing section of the building, he picked the closest door that faced that direction, only to find a closet with coats so disgustingly decaying and cobwebbed he shut the door immediately. Venturing a little further into the foyer revealed a large hallway seeming to lead east. He cast out for magic again, following it deeper down hallways and through open doors, eyes wide and wand ready as his heels clicked on the floors. Staring down the hallway wherein most of this new magic lived, cleaner than the others, he nearly jumped out of his skin when the door nearest him, while definitely magical, was scratched at from the other side, low to the ground. Trying the handle, he found the door locked, but he only had to trail a finger around the brass knob to hear it click. Taking a breath, he readied his wand and opened the door just a crack, jolting back when it all but pushed itself open. A small black cat trotted out of the room and into the dark of the hallway, ignoring him completely on her way to who-knew-where. Taako peered into the room, not wanting that adrenaline to go to waste. It was lit by several candles, flickering eerily from the far wall, sweet smoke rushing out into the cool hallway, making him relax and stiffen all at once. Jasmine, thick and heavy in the air, along with sandalwood and a hint of lavender, all meant to numb and relax. He wasn’t an idiot, and this was all seeming very trap-like, but the room was far more interesting than just some natural incense. Perfectly preserved, this room almost belonged to a different house. A stern, dark vanity stood at the far wall, the scant light in the room afforded by candles dripping wax down the walls on each side, surface laden with glittering trinkets. Opulently embroidered fabric was draped over furniture that anywhere else would be antique, including a bed canopied in dark silk, an equally dark, handsome man stretched out upon it. 

His face was slightly turned away from Taako, but fine braids hung off the satin pillow and draped over his shoulder. His shirt was loose, almost transparent, completely unbuttoned, and Taako just _had_ to get a closer look, drawn in by the almost deathlike stillness. 

As he stepped into the room, drugged on jasmine and captivation, he left the door open, smoke still seeping out. The man’s eyelashes were long and dark, lips plush and parted slightly, breathing softly in his deep sleep. He looked human enough, but so, _so_ beautiful. Taako hardly felt his arm reach out to touch. He ran his fingertips imperceptibly over the man’s chest, only to pull away in shock. 

The man was _cold,_ incredibly so. And while Taako had gotten a quick lick of satisfaction from his blissful deep sleep, he also felt an intense hunger he knew a little too well. A hunger like that wasn’t just physical, but almost spiritual. Feeling a little more strung together as the last dregs of built-up smoke faded, he tried to quickly weigh his options. Stay, loot, and maybe fight this guy? Leave him be, and hope he didn’t wake up before he’d be on the road? Leave entirely? The part of him with the least self-preservation, that so starved part of himself, wanted to see what this guy was hungry _for._

And that was the part of him that won. He couldn’t pass up a meal like this, sleeping just the way traditional victims did, and he really did seem awfully blissful. 

Taako sat gently on the edge of the bed, not weighing it down as much as he’d have liked, and ran his hand, more solidly, down the man’s chest. He stirred, though only slightly, and Taako closed his eyes to breathe deeply. An immense satisfaction settled into his stomach already, intoxicating, and Taako sighed. He prepared to wake his victim directly into a thrall -- Taako was attractive, he knew, but he could never be too cautious, who knew if he was somebody’s type? -- when the man’s eyes snapped open and a cold, strong hand gripped his wrist.

There was stillness, for a single moment, looking down into dark, deep eyes, and Taako was too shocked to smile as flirtatiously as he’d planned. He was even more shocked when the man bared his own sharpened teeth, and with a low growl, began to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time i open this document it becomes a bigger beast. Leave an F in the comments for Lazycakes, who has to make sense of my tomfoolery.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kravitz has a snack and Taako IS a snacc. Finally getting a little horny in this one.

Kravitz didn’t see much before instinct caught him head-on; light and long hair, bright eyes, and a sallow thinness he was uncomfortably familiar with. 

But it didn’t matter what he saw, control was entirely owed to what he felt; hunger, and warmth.

With his hand already at his prey’s wrist, it was too easy to throw him backwards, up against velvety wallpaper, and keep him pinned there long enough to make the half-conscious effort to restrain himself, and not kill him. He grabbed the other’s jaw and pushed it up, out of the way, and sank his teeth deep enough to kill, but gentle enough to survive, into the thin column of throat he exposed. 

The creature under him whimpered, weak, and beat his free hand against Kravitz’s shoulder. Kravitz groaned as blood filled his mouth, hot, unnaturally spiced, some kind of magic, or magical heritage, in it. Had he more presence of mind to think, he’d know that the feeling of relief was what made his legs go weak, lean further into his prey, forcing his legs apart to balance against the wall between them. His knees hiked up the skirt his meal was wearing, and something  _ extra  _ clung to his leg.

He drew back long enough to look down. 

A purplish-black, leathery tail curled past his leg to hide its spaded end past his victim’s own. Kravitz looked back up to his face. His eyes were glassy and fogged over, breaths shallow and fast, and amongst the hair matted to his forehead with sweat, two tiny, polished horns pierced skin. 

Well, that explained the sweet spice in his blood. With a halfway shrug, Kravitz returned to the freely bleeding wound staining his prey’s blouse, tearing it open. He dragged his tongue against warm, forgiving flesh, gathering whatever blood he’d lost in pools the dip of his sternum, at his collarbone, finally returning to his first bite and sucking, hard. The incubus whimpered again, the hand that had been a fist against his shoulder instead grabbing a handful of his hair, but made no attempt to tug Kravitz away. 

Maybe he could feel it, the flood of satisfaction in Kravitz’ body, the rush of contentment within his adrenaline. It was an ironic feedback loop, the more Kravitz drained him, the more pleasure he was feeding off of.

Another mouthful of blood had Kravitz trembling, knees threatening to drop completely, slowly dragging him and his meal down the wall. He knew he strung himself too far along between meals, but he’d given such little energy to entrapping this one, the adrenaline that was often over by the time he actually fed was instead encouraging him to go deeper, harder, take more, and he couldn’t fight to intoxicating taste on his tongue. 

Tugging again at the already-torn blouse, something he knew he would feel guilty for later, Kravitz closed his arm around his prey’s waist and dragged his tongue over the quickly healing bite, searching for another vein worth tapping. His prey trembled in his arms, pressing his thighs against the outsides of Kravitz’ legs, trying to brace himself, but Kravitz rolled his hips mindlessly into the warmth of his body and a high, broken gasp tore from his victim, back arching in his arms. Finding another line beneath his skin, racing like the heart beating against the inside of his chest, Kravitz bit down again, further down his victim’s shoulder. He actually cried out, this time, and it was a delicate and shattered thing, but the pleasure there was undeniable. 

This bite did not yield nearly so much, and Kravitz had suspected it wouldn’t, but it gave him enough to focus on the hot, fragrant taste on his tongue as he dragged it over freckled skin. That tail that he’d noticed earlier slid around his knee, wrapping up his leg and squeezing, though not very hard, and in the slow lull of his adrenaline tapering out, Kravitz let go of his victim’s wrist to grab at the wide, flat end of his tail and try to tug it off. This prompted a near-scream from the creature under his mouth, thrashing wildly, from pleasure or pain Kravitz did not know and was only beginning to care. He let go, really only because he feared the struggling would deepen the bite to a dangerous degree. The hand he’d freed scrabbled at his hip, and without really worrying why, Kravitz grabbed it and pinned it to the wallpaper as high up as he could reach. He swallowed again, not nearly so much blood as the first few times, but enough to have his shoulders relaxing, enough to make him woozy with relief. 

By the time he found himself desperately licking at the wound, nothing more being offered from it, his instincts had retreated enough to offer some solid thought, and he more consciously felt the body shoved up against his own, the subdued gasping breaths past his ear. 

Kravitz straightened, looking down just slightly at the figure in his arms. 

His skin was pale and bluish, so much so that it seemed to glow from within, spattered with mauve freckles at his cheekbones, the high edges of his collarbone and shoulders. Long, yellowy-blond hair cascaded in soft, loose curls nearly to his waist; Kravitz suspected it had been held back in some way, lost in the commotion. His pleated, lacy skirt had been an adequately modest length before being shoved up to his thighs, and the tall boots that were beneath were caked with dried mud. His shirt had been rather nice, it seemed, shiny buttons and more lace ruffling at the throat and wrists, but now it was torn and stained through with red, hanging off of his elbows and still half-tucked into his waistband. His eyes were silvery, and though they’d been so alert and alive when he first saw them, they were now fuzzy, only half-aware, and his face was wet, tears dripping from his chin. His long, pointed ears were directed demurely down, heavy with jewelry, and the two gaping wounds from Kravitz’s teeth were already scabbing over, but they left a rather gorgeous sight, purplish and new on otherwise unmarked skin. Indeed, with a similar lilac blush heavy on his face, mouth half-open as he gasped for air, eyes hooded and hair matted to his forehead, debauched and almost lecherous, he was a rather nice sight on Kravitz’ sore, lonely eyes.

He gasped sharply when Kravitz tried to help stand him up, body heavy, but steeled himself and shoved Kravitz away. 

“Hachi machi, I get I’m a looker, but could you at least have offered to take me to dinner before  _ making  _ me dinner?” His voice was syrupy, and though it was faint and growing weaker with each word, the humor laced into it wasn’t lost on Kravitz.

He didn’t get a chance to respond before those glassy eyes rolled back and he slumped against the wall. Kravitz dashed forward to catch him, at the least keeping him from hitting the floor, speaking though he knew he couldn’t be heard. 

“Shit, I didn’t mean to go so hard on you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes were made in this one, huh guys? I'm so tired. I'm out of state rn so Lazycakes can't get after me for dumping chapters all at once. Give them some encouragement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kravitz is very apologetic and Taako do be havin bloodloss.

Waking up was awful, in a different way than usual. Taako was used to feeling empty, nausea and soreness weighing him to the mattress, but this time none of that had to do with being hungry. In fact, he hardly felt that at all. It was more grounding, a physical pain that he floated through helplessly, more quantifiable than simply a lack of vitality. His head was spinning, mouth stuffed with cotton, and he had a few centering points of pain, one on his throat, one further down his shoulder, a last one at his left wrist. He raised the other hand to his neck, feeling over shallow indentations of new, tender skin surrounded by a large bruise, but no scars. Inhaling sharply at the pain, he rubbed his aching temple and opened his eyes to the room, scant light scattered. Another hand appeared in his periphery, smoothing baby hairs away from his face, dark and cold, and Taako remembered where he’d been, what had happened. Fear, relief, guilt and craving swelled his throat as the cool hand hooked his wrist, tugged it gently away from his face. Decently assured that nothing explicitly predatory was liable to happen now, too disoriented to defend himself even if he’d needed to, Taako lolled his head over on the pillow propping him up to find dark eyes on his own. In the dim light, Taako swore they were red. He grit his teeth upon seeing the handsome vampire that had just given him the feeding of his  _ life,  _ unsure of how he was meant to feel about being used the way he’d tend to use others _.  _ He was even more beautiful now that he wasn’t starving, sitting on the edge of his own bed and looming over Taako, looking perfect and dead, but his obvious awkwardness made it more endearing than intimidating. His cold hands slipped away and were shaking when they returned with a crystal glass, which he pressed gently to Taako’s mouth, waiting for him to part his lips and drink. Taako quirked an eyebrow, but obeyed, and a delightfully tingly sensation zipped over his wounds, relieving any pain.

“I’m incredibly sorry.” He was quiet, not quite looking at Taako’s face, just focusing on keeping the diluted healing potion from dripping away from Taako’s mouth. “I was so hungry, I couldn’t think. To be fair, you did break in.” 

“‘Break in’? You’ve got no front door, babe!” Taako tried to push himself upright, and immediately, powerful hands were at his bare shoulders. Bare shoulders. What the hell was he wearing? His clothes were nowhere in sight, instead dressed in some silken slip, too big for him, mossy green and edged with moth-eaten lace.

“Whoa, whoa! Please, don’t push yourself!” 

Fighting back the sudden bout of nausea to save his pride, Taako pushed his hands away, but didn’t try to stand. He decided, rather easily, that his honor wasn’t worth passing up someone who, so far, had only unintentionally tried to kill him, but he couldn’t just  _ forgive _ the admittedly unintentional threat to his life.

“Where are my clothes? What happened?” He decided to start, as the strap over his unwounded shoulder slipped. He pushed it back into place and shoved his hair behind his shoulders in a single movement. 

The man — the vampire — flushed deeply and looked to his hands. 

“I, uh, am sorry about that, too...your shirt wasn’t salvageable, and your shoes were filthy...I thought it best to just change you completely. I didn’t want to invade your privacy by going through your bag...” 

That explained the delicate wash of pleasure that kissed a far wider swath of his skin than the points of high ecstasy from the feeding.

Taako shivered away the hot threat of arousal at that, the thought of someone so reverently handling his body, knowing from the broad berths of negative space that he hadn’t been molested in the slightest. As halfway kind as it was, Taako couldn’t use this knowledge to leverage his argument. 

“‘Invade my privacy’ he says! You know, demon blood is awful hard to come by, and you just  _ took  _ it from me! My, my, my, at least I have the good conscience to ask  _ consent  _ before I give someone a sucking.” Taako quipped, trying to stand as soon as his head stopped spinning, but it seemed to be the final push into his host’s patience he could safely make; the man captured him by the waist and tossed him, quite unceremoniously, back to the mattress, leaning an arm over his head to cage him in place. In the brief touch, there was a great deal of distraction, the heavy arousal no doubt helping, a very genuine concern and no small amount of irritation, but most shockingly of all a deep, undeniable  _ fondness _ that Taako had very little experience with, if any. The flood of emotions was far too much, especially for an incubus who was so rarely touched, and that kept him just as still as the force suddenly exerted against him.

“Please,” the man panted, looming over him, “I couldn’t forgive myself if you were truly hurt by something I did.”

“Too late for that! Like I’m not sitting here with half my blood volume!” He poked a long finger into the surprised face above him. A hot flush rushed from Taako’s cheeks to his shoulders. This man, or vampire, or whatever he was, was too attractive for his own good already, and he had no right to be so awkwardly sweet or casually possessive. “The nerve! How  _ dare _ you drink from me without even an introduction! How  _ dare  _ you throw me around like that! _ ”  _ Sitting up, nose to nose, Taako gave one final poke into his chest. “And how  _ dare _ you-“ Pushing the strap to his slip back onto his shoulder from where it had fallen, Taako opened his arms to better display the garment, “-assume I have an  _ autumnal _ complexion!”

There was a brief moment where the stranger’s eyes flickered down, back up, shocked. But then, they crinkled as he burst out laughing, nearly falling forward into Taako’s outstretched arms and shaking with giggles he tried desperately to subdue. Still weak, Taako was tempted to pull his arms in, run his hands down the man’s biceps, but he crossed them instead over his chest as his tail lashed, embarrassed at being laughed at, but at least the tension was broken. Recovering and settling his face into a very handsome smile, he leaned back, assessing his wrongdoings. 

Indeed, as he recovered, the stranger leaned away, but he did not move from his spot on the bed. He raked his eyes down Taako’s body, catching on the tail pushing the sheets around.

“I’m so sorry about the clashing tones, but really, how often do you think I’ve seen such a complexion? Please, forgive me.” He extended a hand and spoke more gently than before. “And my name is Kravitz.” Looking dubiously at the hand in front of him, Taako’s ears flicked without his permission. Pointedly  _ not  _ touching Kravitz, Taako reached for the glass again.

“Well, I’m Taako, and if I wasn’t gonna spend the night here before finding it inhabited, I am most certainly not fit for travel now.” He took a long, pointed sip and watched Kravitz’ heavy-lidded eyes follow the arch of his throat. Shit, this guy was thirsty in more ways than one. Kravitz took the glass and refilled it with water, leaving it on the bedside table as he stood. Pulling at the back of his neck, Kravitz looked to the floor. Was he really wearing oxfords in his own house? He looked back to Taako before he could be certain.

“Of course. I can’t offer you much in terms of food, but I have water, wine, and a bed to recover in. I can also point you towards the nearest city.” After a moment of blissful eye contact, Kravitz seemed to realize how intensely he was watching Taako, for he started and produced Taako’s undisturbed pack, presumably from under the bed, setting it beside him. All the while, Taako was biting his lip to hold back a too-honest smile, while Kravitz only grew more flustered. 

Indeed, as cute as it was, sitting up was pushing Taako well beyond woozy, and he eased himself back with a hand over his closed eyes before he fainted again.

“Please, rest as long as you need,” Kravitz said as he made to leave the room, Taako whimpering as the room began to spin even from the pillows. “I’ll be close by if you need help with anything.” Taako heard the unmistakable sound of a door scraping against shoes as he tripped over himself opening the door, but jolted back upright when Kravitz yelped, “Oh, shit, no--get back here!” Taako pressed his hand tightly to his mouth, nausea pushing white into the edges of his vision, and squawked when something jumped into bed with him. Taako steeled himself to jump up before he realized that it was the cat from earlier. Kneading into his thighs, she flopped into his lap to be pet, but Kravitz scooped her up before Taako had the chance.

“I’m sorry--” He began, but Taako huffed him into silence and rubbed his temple. 

“Do you start every sentence with an apology?” He held out his arms for the cat. “Gimme. I’m sure she’s just looking for a pulse.” With some hesitation, Kravitz set the cat back onto his lap, giving her a gentle pat before stepping away. She purred, as happy as anything, and pushed against Taako’s hands. He was purring back before he realized, chuckling at her surprised chirp. She turned in a circle before flopping again, this time against his side as Taako melted into the bed, his adrenaline finally giving out. Kravitz fussed with the blankets one last time before leaving, closing the door firmly behind him. Taako watched the door through heavy eyes, letting his purr taper out to the chagrin of his new bunkmate. The cat groaned into his side. He smoothed a hand down her back and huffed back at her.

“Don’t be fussy, that’s my job.” He looked up at the ceiling, settling down fully and running his hand over the cat, covers, and velvets on the bed with him. Physical exhaustion drew the desire to sleep heavy over his head, needing desperately to trance and recover, but his mind was working overtime to keep him awake, fill in some important gaps. 

Taako was fully aware that few perceived him as the sharpest knife in the block, and he definitely did his part to keep that appearance alive, but he wasn’t an idiot. Why would someone who fed off others live in obvious isolation? Why was he starving himself to the point of unconscious attack? Why was he so damn accommodating afterwards? Kravitz had all the makings of a man who could get what he wanted but wouldn’t take, and for Taako, someone who got what he wanted however he could, it was unfathomable. 

He had no plans of sticking around -- who would bring a vampire home? -- but maybe he’d stay, just long enough to get a better read on the man, on Kravitz, and as his exhaustion finally stole him from consciousness, a soft, humming pleasure in his gut, swallowed greedily from Kravitz’ skin, he  _ considered  _ grabbing a snack for the road. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they finally speak to each other! Leave your reviews in the comments. The cat likes Taako better and Kravitz is totally not jealous.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get's horny in this one y'all. Kravitz decides to read up on Incubi and gets more than he bargained for. Taako sleeps for 17 hours.

Kravitz felt...tense. Seated in his library, he faced deliberately away from his various texts with undoubtedly outdated, bigoted information on incubi. He desperately wanted to think about something that _wasn't_ the man asleep in his bed, the taste of his blood or the smell of his skin, but also wanted to know everything about him. He was so bold, and confident, so ready to roll with the punches, and unexpectedly humorous at rather tense times. Kravitz wanted to know if the intense attraction he felt was merely thanks to being in the presence of an incubus, or if it was something he needed to be more _concerned_ about. Taako had tasted so _new,_ his personality was different and refreshing, and he was really too gorgeous for his own good...Kravitz had to know if he could blame the searing in his stomach on instinct or trap, because taking responsibility for this was too much to bear. And what had he been _doing_ , all the way out here? It wasn’t advisable for Kravitz to be so far from civilization, let alone Taako.`

Trying not to think too hard about the potential consequences, he walked himself over to the section of books he’d brought here himself, the various studies and publications on different races and entities, following his finger down to a seldom-used title on demons and spirits of pleasure--not his usual game. Dropping the book on his desk and himself in the chair, he opened it before he could lose momentum. Most of his previous research into them had just pertained to weaknesses and exorcism rituals, and even then, they were not a foe he’d faced often or recently. Turning away from an explicitly detailed drawing of an incubus and victim engaging in ...a feeding...he focused on the text instead.

 _Sustained by the sins of others, these beasts feed on the lonely and the desperate. They are best killed by any known methods for other demons, such as beheading, burning, or strangulation; however, as they have beating hearts, they can also be effectively staked, though only with silver, and it is believed that their flesh is very sensitive, in order to better receive stimuli from victims, and can suitably be punished with branding or burning. It is also noted that the terms_ incubus _and_ succubus _do not denote the sex of the demon; rather, these terms refer to the position of the demon relative to their prey. Succubi are submissive, and lie below, and incubi are dominant, lying above. Succubi are believed to be more common, though there is little evidence to prove this beyond witness testimony. Indeed, the demons may be both at different times depending on their mood._

Kravitz shifted uncomfortably. In some other life, he would have stopped reading here, having learned everything he would have needed, and it didn’t settle with him right that he definitely still had some of the items needed to complete the methods of termination listed. 

_The physical attributes of succubi are distinct, though note that half-breeds are unlikely to exhibit discolored skin; two horns at the crown of the head, a spaded tail, and skin that ranges from pale green to dark purple are all immediate signs of succibi. Subtle physical attributes include hyperattractive faces, fast reflexes, and increased stamina; all of these are designed to aid in their hunt. Succubi feed only off of the positive emotions from others, almost always sexually, and engage in traditional seduction but also seduction by thrall or, as a majority of records show, seduction of an unconscious victim. A succubus’ thrall ability is directly related to the frequency with which it is used, and the length of its horns may indicate this as well, with longer horns being attributed to a preference for thralled victims. Their tails are believed to be extremely sensitive to even the slightest touch, some contemporaries considering it an additional sexual organ. It is noted that these demons are quick to starve, recorded to expire within a week with no positive physical contact, though they can be reportedly sustained for many years with nonsexual contact, though these reports are unsubstantiated and should be taken as questionable at best._

Kravitz worried his lip between his teeth, thinking. At least Taako’s horns were so small? Kravitz wasn’t sure that made him feel better, the thought that Taako was either starving frequently, or in some committed, thrall-free relationship.

_Succubi are said to only appear to the truly depraved, but this is likely residual fear of the unknown. An early report from a nun of the carmelite order details her interaction with a beast many now believe to be an incubus:_

_“He would come to me in the night, with long horns and supple flesh, and part my legs; I found myself compelled to obey, and from me, my virginity was taken. Yet, when I woke in the morning, I would find myself as whole as when I retired the night prior. This process continued many times, with him appearing to me in the night and washing me with a great pleasure, and he seemed always greedy for my inevitable euphoria, and never left until it was achieved, through whatever sodomistic means. He was not cruel, very much the opposite, but it was always rather clear that he had no interest in anything beyond satiating this so animal desire.”_

_However innocent this, and many accounts, may seem, it is noteworthy that it is still a great point of academic contention over how succubi reproduce, as it is generally agreed that they cannot feed upon the sexual energy of another incubus, but half-bred succubi are rare to the point that their documentation cannot be proven. The prevailing theory, though it is wholly unsubstantiated, is that a succubus must be impregnated by a human, and maintain feeding from that same human for the full gestation period, though the argument is also made that it is repeated insemination by the same individual that creates a viable embryo. This claim, however, was first presented by Baron McElroy, who claimed to have been made victim to fathering a child by an incubus:_

_“During many nights over the course of a year, I awoke in my own bed under unfamiliar magic, an unfamiliar, beautiful woman astride my hips. Dressed only in a nightshirt, with long, dark hair, she spoke in a soft voice and utilized some magic that paralyzed me, though not entirely; she used my body to her pleasure near nightly, compelling me to ejaculate within her... After several months of this, her midsection [began to] distend and continued to do so, until she visited me a final time with an infant demon bundled in her arms, made from my stolen seed. I have not seen her since, and though I am thankful for this, I owe a great deal in child support to a woman whose name I never had the [opportunity] to learn.”_

_It is worth noting that this claim is accompanied by the assertion that Baron McElroy fathered a child with this incubus, and with the accepted knowledge that succubi can only feed from the positive emotions of others, that this arrangement, did it indeed happen, was likely less hostile than is described in McElroy’s lengthy account, especially when accompanied with the unchanging description of the creature’s horns._

That sounded more in line with what Kravitz had heard and experienced; picking a victim and attacking repeatedly until whisking away. It made him all too aware of the fact that Taako had made himself at home in his bed easily, but Kravitz had ultimately been the one to place him there, and he was really still too weak to move, wasn’t he? So far, these accounts were only from thralled and unconscious victims, and if the earlier, more clinical description was to be believed, that was a preference Taako did not display, though the position he was in above Kravitz' own sleeping form made it hard to tell. Skimming over a few more testimonies and theories behind both succubus reproduction and thralled seduction, he came to the section titled _Traditional Seduction_.

_It is generally agreed that incubi are adjusting to the modern world, and though they are still wholly capable of depraved and nonconsensual acts, they are generally harmless when behaving as traditional sexual partners. Attacking one should not happen unprovoked, and killing them should be considered a last resort. Especially as the circumstances of their lives are still deeply shrouded in mystery, it is more beneficial to record their behavior for researchers than to kill them._

Shit, they waited until now to say that?

_Succubi are frequently described in contemporary literature and accounts as lustful, but overall harmless, preferring privacy and often holding positions in sex work. One account by a man who claimed to have many interactions with multiple succubi has claimed that they are compassionate partners and skilled lovers, though his work has been dismissed by many as erotica:_

_“I don’t think succubi are what you believe them to be. They do feed off positive energies, but they can’t help that. It’s like calling a man a monster for drinking water because he’s taking it from the well it belongs to. Living in a tourist town has plenty of them blowing through, and in my experience feeding them is a very selfish task. It makes sense; they feed off of their partner’s pleasure. They’re incredibly sensitive lovers. I love their responsiveness. I’ve found a few things that almost always make them scream under me, like stroking down their backs to their tails, and biting on their long ears. Even though they feed rather explicitly off my pleasure, and some certainly take a more dominant role, it’s not hard to reduce them to purring and whimpering and clinging like the basest whores. Many accounts call them predators and parasites, and though it is true that they will leave one exhausted, it is always a mutually beneficial experience.”_

Kravitz snapped the book closed, deciding abruptly that he didn’t need any more reason to press his thighs against each other so tightly. He’d been right to try to avoid this, uncrossing his legs only to cross them again the other way. He had opened the book unsure of what he was looking for, something to vindicate his attraction, probably, but as he was learning time and again, there was little in the world black-and-white enough to simply label as “monster: exterminate on sight”. Kravitz wasn’t sure what Taako had been up to before he woke up with his hand on his chest, but he hadn’t tried, or perhaps hadn’t been able, to thrall him completely. He’d made no direct advances, and at least _appeared_ to go so far as to avoid contact. And, if the state of his horns were to be believed, he didn’t go around draining people of their life force through their genitals indiscriminately. Hadn’t he mentioned something about consent? Truly, was Kravitz surprised to hear that Taako had thought the place was abandoned? Kravitz’ guilt doubled, once for his attack, and again for his suspicion. Standing and cringing at the tighter fit of his trousers, he tamped down that additional layer of shame and shelved the book, lying to himself that it would stay there forever. Thinking more on Taako’s attempt at escape, weak as he was, worried him. He was suddenly hit with a very real panic, that Taako wouldn’t be there when he went back, that he’d have disappeared as quickly as he came, and definitely still injured. He didn’t want to think about _why_ it had him so upset, but he swept back to his bedroom, staring down the door, still closed. As quietly as he could, he opened it, and forgot what he was worried for. Actually, he forgot everything he’d been thinking about.

The covers were a mountain range of folds and wrinkles, and Taako was at the epicenter like a sculpture, long hair haloed out around his head on the pillow, which was tossed to the side. He was practically diagonal on the huge bed, hugging a pillow close under his head, one leg above the covers curled just slightly near his torso, skirt hiked up unfairly with his tail curled into the bend of his knee. The space he did not occupy was taken up by the cat, similarly sprawled to achieve maximum surface area coverage. He stepped into the room, silently putting out candles and straightening pillows in the chaise and loveseat, until he came to the bed. Taako’s chest rose and fell with comforting, delicate ease, and after a moment Kravitz realized that it wasn’t just the cat who was purring.

So much for forgetting what he’d been thinking about before; Kravitz was ridiculously aroused just as quickly again. Hands trembling, he pulled the blankets up to cover his hip, sweeping hair away from an almost completely hidden face, and after a greedy moment of committing the sight to memory, drew the curtain of the canopy closed. Feeling uneasily mushy, he stared at the closed curtain a moment longer, then made his way to the music room, leaving the door open. No matter how he felt, if Taako wanted to leave, he could not force him to stay, but if the music room was directly between the front door and his bedroom, how was Taako to know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kravitz is dead and horny and Taako is So Tired. Are you dead, horny, and/or So Tired? Leave a comment! Maybe even leave one if you aren't any of those but tbh I doubt you'd be here if you weren't at least one. LazyCakes is at least 2 but I won't tell you which.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako wakes up and considers his reluctant host, before stumbling upon a few things he and Kravitz both wish he hadn't.

Hunger was Taako’s only indication that any time had passed; at least a full day, if the pain in his abdomen could follow that delightful fullness Kravitz had given him, regardless of blood loss. Unlike his so gracious host, who only had to feed every month or so happily, Taako had to sustain a living body, eating at least every other day, or suffering all the usual consequences of malnutrition. It didn’t help that now he had to make up for all that blood he’d lost, or that he’d traveled so far without respite beforehand, too. He could tell that the healing potion and water had done their work, but it wasn’t enough to live off of. Even that soft hum of Kravitz’ hands on his skin was gone, and he shivered. At least, as a predator himself, Kravitz had to be within traveling distance from  _ some  _ population of humans, so, if Taako really needed it, he could summon his spectral steed and be there the same day. That said, if they knew to be on guard from one good looking life-sucker, they’d probably know to be on guard for another. 

Kravitz. 

Gingerly massaging the tendons in his poor, sore neck, Taako considered the rather clear food source before him. He’d left such obvious traces of attraction on Taako’s skin, gone now though they were, and had given Taako plenty during that feeding. Not to mention, he was hilariously repressed in more ways than one. As hungry as Taako was now, he could summon some more charitable feelings towards the attack. He'd probably (rightfully) assumed Taako was a predator when he’d woken, and still hadn’t killed him. 

Sitting up wasn’t quite pleasant, but at least the room wasn’t spinning anymore. Standing and walking were definitely doable, but he wouldn’t get very far without  _ proper  _ attention. He considered just calling out; it seemed an easy guarantee that Kravitz would rush to meet him in his own bed, but he was already up, and too prideful. He fully expected the chance to freshen up before he sank his own teeth into Kravitz. 

He followed a waft of perfumed air to the washroom, one of two doors on the far wall. The porcelain was immaculate, the entire room beautifully preserved. He eyed the bathtub, plenty big for soaking, and in a mirror of black glass ran trembling fingers through his hair, but his sharp nose directed him to the sink, the counter around the basin filled with the jars, bottles, and boxes he had smelled from the main room. Not one to shy away from the unknown or the social ramifications of being a huge snoop, he sorted through the various substances, carefully reading unfamiliar labels and sniffing unlabeled ones. He found the cones with that hefty amount of jasmine that had been burning when he walked in, his body drooping easily. He disliked how powerful it was to him, but it was impossible to stay upset when so relaxed. He poked through a few of the smaller vials, perking at a suspiciously expensive amber glass, eyedropper within carefully emptied. He cracked the lid just enough for the oily, mercurial fluid’s smell to hit him before slamming it closed quickly. A Potion of Pure Pleasure, one drop forcing total physical euphoria upon the imbiber for hours. He’d only read about this stuff in human erotica, never coming across it in person (that desperate, failed attempt at brewing in his sixties didn’t count). He bit his lip to keep from smiling, thinking about the awkward, apologetic man he’d met owning something like this. 

He owned a lot of strange things, actually, vials upon vials of things even Taako couldn’t identify. Setting the pleasure potion back where he’d found it and picking up the nearest vial, another dropper, he went to sniff it. Before the cap was even all the way off, his nose curled and he resealed it, dropping it down and jerking his hand away. 

Belladonna Essence. Deadly Nightshade. It wafted around him, sick and so deceptively sweet. Prolific for its poisoning capabilities, only someone explicitly, intentionally harming others would have owned such a concentrated form. Either that, or a  _ very  _ high class healer who knew how to spin it into an experimental tonic. Both seemed incredibly unlikely for Kravitz, who had already shown his lackluster healing ability and unthreatening demeanour. He’d been without an ounce of intentional contempt toward even the man who’d been prepared to prey upon his defenseless form. And he was a vampire! He could kill people with his hands, with his  _ fangs,  _ but... 

That was only assuming he killed for food. Taako stilled his thrashing tail before it knocked something over, conflicted. Kravitz had been kind, attentive, cleaning him up after losing control, and there was nothing in his touch to suggest he’d poison people in his spare time. Sure, he was  _ technically  _ a monster class, but so was Taako, and violent, desperate streak of his own aside, that meant nothing. 

But there was another part of Taako, bitter and burned a time or three too many, that reminded him that real monsters were rarely in textbooks. In his experience, the sick and twisted needed no help hunting. 

Snooping, no longer from just curiosity, Taako found a tincture of paralyzing spread, a couple of the more common and less lethal poisons, and several suspect ingredients that, on their own, were not out of the ordinary, but could create several combinations with ugly results. 

Still sleep-stiff, disoriented, Taako began to wonder how hard it would be to slip away quietly without using his already waning energy as he backtracked into the bedroom. He eyed his bag on the bed, robe clearly meant to match his slip tossed over the footboard, boots carefully wiped clean in the back corner of the room. He only got as far as shrugging the robe on before the tapestry adjacent his boots caught his attention. Just like the rest of the room, it was opulent and in fine condition, but was heavy enough that the irregular drape of something pushing it out from the wall could be seen. 

Fuck it.

Taako pushed the tapestry aside to grab at the doorknob. The door behind didn’t look enchanted, possibly to keep it even more hidden. Dull, dirty, and paintless, in a room kept from time. Conceivably, it could have been a servant’s entrance, but Taako was too suspicious now to leave it be, and the doorknob shuddered as it turned, screaming with disuse, but the fact that it was unlocked raised Taako’s hackles. If Kravitz was going to find him, it was already going to look bad enough.

This room looked like it belonged with the rest of the ‘unoccupied’ house, dark and dank and obviously aged. Cobwebs draped a thick gauze over everything within, and dust settled in layers like snowfall on flat surfaces. It was musty, sour smelling, and dark. 

Flicking a tiny flame into his fingers, Taako saw first a large hooded cloak, a piece of black shadow made into fabric, looming over the form of a chair. Creeping all the way into the room to inspect it, Taako shook the dust from it carefully. Silky, it slid from the chair, revealing cuffs at the armrests and legs, chains tangled. What parts were not coated in chalky rust gleamed dully, the cushion of the chair stained dark many times over. He stepped back as some unfamiliar creature’s blood settled into the back of his throat, kicking over a leather briefcase. It flopped open lamely, revealing several sets of stakes of different metals, woods, and enchantments. Swallowing heavily, Taako knelt. Ghosting his fingers over the weapons, one of them burned him with a radiance that needed no upkeep, and he leapt up again.

These were all monster hunting tools, and though long unused, he could not deny their owner. Hunters had all but disappeared in the past two centuries, now known more for their bigotry, greed and cruelty, but Taako remembered when they were hailed as saviors, doted upon by the violent and rich. Whatever Kravitz was now, a hunter was merciless, the better of them interested in a bounty, the others the thrill of the kill, collecting trophies and money and destroying lives. 

Taako clenched his fist into a larger flame and raised it above his head. There was a bookshelf behind the door stuffed with an assortment of junk, all piled and jumbled together. Unraveled scrolls, a fake wand of wonder, a deck of cheating cards scattered under loaded dice, a handful of phoenix and harpy feathers mixed together between jars of specimens suspended in milky green fluid, an unmarked urn that Taako didn’t trust, and behind it, a tiny, clean white skull. Unossified, with two tiny, dark horns above the brow. Convulsing, Taako stumbled back, tripping on another long curtain hanging from the wall. It came loose around him, and he swatted it wildly away to reveal a dull black handle, trailing down to a wicked curved scythe, blade untouched by age. It creaked on weak iron hooks, buckling as soon as the fabric was tugged a final time under Taako’s feet. Catching the weapon, Taako watched the room around him waver as he was attacked by the sting of a soulbound blade in the wrong hands. The magic of it flowed in waves, reaching out to its owner. The overwhelming agony pushed him to his knees, panting and unable to drop it when the answering magic pulsed through the room, taking it from his hands and to its owner. Whatever consequences would come, Taako had no plans to find out. Pushing up from his knees towards the door, he didn’t even bother panicking further at the rushing footsteps pounding down the hall, swiping up his boots and stumbling for his pack. He didn’t need a wand for a devastating attack, but he was too weak to both fight and escape, and a conduit would at least help him appear more or less intimidating. Kravitz’ tall figure took up the doorway before Taako reached the bed, and at least his shirt was properly buttoned, but his face and hair were a mess, panicked and disheveled. He opened his mouth, but Taako cut him off with a hand and sharp look before he even had a chance to speak.

“No, nope, whatever it is. No. I’m out of here.” Swiping up his pack and at least noting that Kravitz wasn’t actually brandishing the scythe in his hands, he took a few steps toward the doorway, though Kravitz’ broad shoulders made slipping past impossible.

“Please, let me explain-” Unmoved by how desperate he sounded, Taako grabbed one of his own boots and reared back with the heel out, barking out over Kravitz. 

“-No! You’ve got an  _ infant  _ demon skull! Taako’s good out here, I’m fine without experiencing whatever sick shit you’ve got back there,  _ move aside!” _ Even as Taako’s voice strained, Kravitz was desperately talking over him, trying to get a word in edgewise. 

“Listen, listen, that isn’t real, it’s just some piece of junk from a card game!” Taako threw a disbelieving shake of his head towards the doorway, and Kravitz’ shock melted into horror. “...isn’t it?”

Kravitz’ shoulders slumped further as he looked to the folded-back tapestry, the open door. He shook his head just as quickly and tried to take a step into the room, retreating when Taako darted back. “Look, I’m sorry, I didn’t know! I swear, if I could just explain--”

Taako snarled loudly, teeth gnashing against each other, but jolted back until his shoulders hit wallpaper when Kravitz grabbed more firmly at his scythe in response, instinct or intent Taako did not know or care.

He saw the all too legitimate pain in Kravitz’ eyes as they watched Taako brace himself against the wall. The polished blade of the scythe was more than half Taako’s height, and he gripped firmly at the hard form of his wand through the fabric of his bag.

“Get out of my fucking way.”

“Fuck--just  _ listen _ !”

Closing his fist around nothing, the heavy curtain of Kravitz’ thrall draped over Taako’s body, but his own birth-given thrall, however rusty, fixed Kravitz to his spot far faster. 

_ “What now, dumbass?!” _ Taako cried. 

Frozen in their sick game of paralysis chicken, Taako snarled again. He had his wand  _ technically  _ in his hand, and he didn’t  _ need  _ to move to cast, but he didn’t trust himself to not lose all energy as soon as he dropped his thrall.

“Taako, if I wanted you dead, don’t you think I’d have done something by now?”

Taako growled, low in his throat. He probably wasn’t helping his case like this, staring down a monster hunter, but he wasn’t the one brandishing a weapon forged with the express purpose of extermination. “Look, I’ll let you go. I will. Just please,  _ please,  _ let me explain, let me --”

Kravitz dropped his thrall. Taako plunged his hand into his bag and freed his wand properly -- he caught the brief surprise in Kravitz’ eyes -- and brandished it far behind himself in the proper dueling stance.

“No, I swear -- please, I’m sorry, I just...” 

Taako bit his lip. Kravitz was still blocking the doorway too well to sneak past, but there wasn’t a chance in hell he was going to let him move himself.

Taako prepped a magic missile, still unsure of if he’d actually fire. Kravitz had fallen silent and was making no attempt to fight the thrall, looking resigned and miserable. Honestly, Taako almost felt bad, Kravitz, appearing like he was about to cry. Whatever shaky willpower he had dropped weakly when Taako’s new, meowing friend darted between Kravitz’ legs. As soon as he was free, Kravitz dropped his scythe, disappearing in smoke before it hit the floor, and raised his hands in surrender. The cat yowled irritably, wrapping herself around Kravitz’ legs, meowing again before trotting the few steps over to Taako, rubbing her face against his calf. Huffing, tail still lashing, Taako took a deep, focusing breath, before making a decision he was sure he’d regret. Keeping his eyes on Kravitz, he scooped her up and cradled her like a baby. She fell to loud purring as soon as she was lifted, pushing her face into Taako’s chest. He swept his robe around her.

“You get as long as she’ll stay in my arms to explain, and then I’m out.” Taako snapped. The relief on Kravitz’ face was soft, still so kind somehow, but when Taako closed his eyes he only saw the bleached baby skull, tasted blood. Kravitz straightened and pushed his hair back over his shoulder, trying to reclaim some composure. 

“Thank you. Please, let’s sit down…” He looked past Taako again, the chain-chair visible, and grimaced. “...In the other room.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seven whole chapters and I'm still dragging out the drama. Sorry I took so long to update neither myself nor my editor have felt particularly horny enough to write it. I'm in quite a Longing mood myself, thinkin about blupjeans a lot. what kinds of mood are you in?
> 
> Edit guess who was super high when she posted this??? If it seems a little off that's bc it is and I did not consult my editor before deciding ENOUGH WAS ENOUGH and that I needed to put another chapter out there. Will repost an edited chapter after it is finished. Pray for lazycakes' continued patience with me in the comments
> 
> EDIT FROM LAZYCAKES: THIS BITCH WAS SO HIGH SHE FORGOT I'D ALREADY EDITED KEK


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone was very interested in Krav's Tragic Backstory and now you have it.

Leaning forward in his chair, Kravitz took a deep breath in before looking up at Taako again. He was perfect, perfectly still, back straight where he sat, long legs crossed at the ankle and tucked politely under his chair. Sunlight crept through the velvet curtain to wash a thin slice of him in dusky light, his shadow on the bookshelf behind him just as still as he. The only indication that he wasn’t raised as royalty was how he held the cat, cradled to his chest where she purred lazily. How did this manage to happen? That part of Kravitz that was so old, that was  _ dead,  _ and the first creature to discover it…

He wasn’t a reaper anymore, but it didn’t matter that he no longer wore the hood; it was simply that he had it.

“...I’m not sure where to start. Perhaps at the...skull...to get it out of the way.” Taako didn’t blink, inhaled calmly, looked disturbingly deep into his eyes. A twitch of his tail over the armrest was his only movement, but he was so  _ alive _ nonetheless. Kravitz sat back himself, rubbing his hand over his mouth as he prepared to speak. 

“I really didn’t know. I won it in a game with some...other hunters. I was hardly even taking bounties at the time. I was just...networking.”

Kravitz grimaced. Taako blinked, but didn’t speak. Kravitz heard his heart spike from across the room. “The one I got it from, he was a conman in every way, fake gold, fake magic, extra jokers, I figured there was no way anything he had was genuine. I didn’t know, I never even thought it possible...but I never really thought to check. I -- I’m sorry. It should have been the least I could’ve done.” Kravitz swallowed before his voice cracked. He’d only held the thing a handful of times, but he could see so easily the flesh that should have lived upon it, all but hear the cooing. He’d run his thumb along the horns far more than he’d actually held it, and wondered if it was a resin or polish that made them so smooth. He wiped at his eye before anything escaped.

Taako wasn’t moved, or at least didn't seem to be, sparing one hand to stroke the cat and nothing more. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Kravitz continued. 

“I was inducted as a Reaper a bit later on, once I’d seen the true state of things myself. They were already dying out at the time, but...I needed money. I found something I was...good at. And there was still plenty of demand. In the right places, anyway.” Kravitz remembered precious little of his training, having learned far more in the field, but he still had the heavy, dark book of hunting regulations, written specifically for monster reaping. What he really remembered from his clan was his induction. Using his life force to bind his scythe to him, being gifted his cloak of shadows. No faces beneath the other reapers cloaks, just darkness beneath a hood. 

There was nothing Kravitz could say, no excuse to make. Taako’s heart was pounding, and the cat was pushing her face into his neck, now, sensing something in him that needed it.

“I want to tell you that I hated it, or that I had been born into the profession...but the truth is simply that it felt almost like a public service, like I was helping people. I was called to work by people who were...scared, felt unsafe, worried for their children...I simply removed what I was paid to and washed my hands in the chapel basin. Like everyone else.

“I can at least promise that I never worked unprovoked. I was at least somewhat unique in that aspect; I only took jobs that had injuries behind them.”

Taako didn’t believe him, it was so obvious in the tremble of his upper lip, and Kravitz hated it because he couldn’t believe himself either.

“I mean, really, look at me. You think I would’ve been turned by pacifists?” Kravitz made a stilted move towards his collar, but lowered his hands. 

“...This was during the brief period where vampires tried building communities, hunting in groups...the idea, originally, was that they couldn’t drain a body alone but would kill someone all the same. It made more sense to drain fewer people entirely...sharing meals to prevent unnecessary casualties.”

Taako’s piercing stare was softer now, like he was actually paying attention and absorbing, instead of the motionless statue he’d been. His eyes were unchanged, but his ears and shoulders were more relaxed. Kravitz had longed to share this with someone, anyone, but with an incubus, a monster by birth, before him, Kravitz suddenly felt insignificant. It was, really, entirely his fault; how could he wallow in that now?

The cat chirped as she purred, rubbing up against Taako’s cheek, and his eye twitched with practiced focus.

“Anyway...anyway. I was alone, I was cocky, and I thought I could surprise them...This manor was already partially trashed when I got here. There was no way of knowing how many were actually living here. I later figured out that almost every bed was occupied.”

The cat pushed harder against Taako’s face with a demanding mewl, tugging the hair behind his ear free. Kravitz wanted so desperately to tuck it back into place himself, but Taako broke eye contact to brush his nose against the cat’s face. She purred hard and curled against his neck. Taako’s eyes were back on Kravitz before he was ready. “I, uh, I actually got quite far on my own...There was only one left by the time I ran out of magic.”

Was this the right way to tell this? All this time, all the pain he’d held in, he’d never thought of how he could explain that he didn’t deserve it, that he was the hero...he never thought he would need to explain that. It had seemed so obvious until he looked down into his scythe, reflecting, and saw a hunter looking back.

“It -- she. She was dying, already, but she managed to pin me, and I couldn’t -- she’d knocked the stake out of my hands. She was at my throat, but I still had a hand to summon my scythe. But when it went through her neck...I could have drowned, in all that blood.” 

Taako’s tail was curled tightly around his crossed ankles, pupils thin and breast heaving. His pulse was harder now than even when Kravitz had set his teeth upon it. The cat swatted at his wrist, gripping her tight.

“I knew that vampire blood spawned new vampires, I knew what I was risking, but I didn’t want to die, I didn’t -- I didn’t know that I’d never really live again. Like I said, in the moment...it was so easy. Her blood’s still in the foyer. They’re all buried behind the house. It was the least I could do.”

The cat squirmed with another cry, worming out of Taako’s arms. She dropped to the floor like a sack of flour, and brushed her tail against Taako’s leg as she left the room. Kravitz closed his eyes as she went. When he opened them he pointedly did not look at Taako, finishing his story quickly and bracing himself against his past, and all the hurt and isolation and darkness he’d participated in.

“I never really left, after that. There’s a handful of settlements in pretty much every direction, none more than a day away. A few have trains to bigger cities. I spread out where I feed, and if I’m careful, it’s never in the same town in the same month. I go out when I’m bored, sometimes, and nobody really notices anything that  _ off  _ about me, but I don’t really talk with anyone long enough to give them the chance to, either.”

“Why stay?” Kravitz perked up, Taako’s voice so smooth and quiet that he wasn’t sure he’d heard it. Taako’s posture hadn’t moved, except now his hands were folded into his lap. 

“Pardon?” 

“Why stay here? This place would be kinder as your grave. Why stay for so long after something so awful?” Taako cocked his head to the side, but at least he wasn’t running away.

Kravitz sank further into his chair. He’d been wholly honest so far, and if Taako was still sitting here, he wasn’t likely to run now.

“Besides a lingering sense of responsibility for what had happened here? Hm…before, even as a reaper, I always loved music. This manor has a very nice music room. I’ve kept it preserved, along with this library and the bedroom. Though not much else was really worth the effort, it’s well hidden, surrounded by food, and I didn’t have anywhere else to go. Certainly, nowhere with such excellent acoustics.” As he spoke, Taako actually grinned, crooked smile letting one canine peek out but not the other. He shook his head slowly. 

“Of-fucking-course you’re a nerd, that tracks with pretty much everything else. It’s cute, I’ll give you that.” He huffed and closed his eyes as he adjusted, tucking his legs to one side and leaning against the arm of his chair comfortably. Before he lost his nerve, Kravitz blurted,

“Why are you here?” 

Taako’s eyes snapped open, but he seemed somewhat unsure. Clearing his throat, Kravitz rephrased. “I mean, out here, so far away from everything? You’ve got to eat at least every three days, right?” 

Taako bit his lip as he looked Kravitz over, but then sighed and spoke.

“I heard there was a really big city on the other side of the mountain, somewhere I could probably find a pretty consistent meal ticket. If not one person...at least a place to find plenty of freaks.” There was a short pause as Taako shifted, crossing his legs the other way and looking into his own lap. 

“I guess I don’t understand the desire to be surrounded by humans.” Kravitz tried, anything to get Taako to speak again.

“Trust me, it’s not a desire. It’s just survival.” Taako shrugged. “I, uh...I grew up with a twin sister, and not much else. Incubi can’t feed from one another, so...our only hope for survival was in the waiting arms of perverts. Though, identical twin demons was at least a more attractive thing than a single demon. We were pretty popular sideshow attractions when we were much younger, and when we got a little older…”

Taako’s eyes were cloudy, and he shrugged himself deeper into his robe. “...We found ways to get fed, and paid. Usually at the same time. It’s easiest in cities.”

Kravitz swallowed heavily.

“Hey, I have to drink blood just to keep from turning to dust. You’re in the home of a man without the ability to judge.” He said, and it was rewarded with a soft, almost vulnerable smile.

“Yeah...I don’t know if you know, but, uh, incubi aren’t reliant on sex alone. It’s a more filling feed, yeah, but we can feed off of any positive emotions. I used to think I’d never have a choice no matter what -- the same way the rest of the world saw me, I guess -- but...then my sister met somebody. She can survive off of him for weeks with just his affection...it’s pretty incredible, and less draining for the food source. But having me around was too much for him, the both of us suck up enough energy to put him into a coma. I have to eat, he has to live, so...I’m on the road again.”

“I’ve never heard of Incubi in monogamous relationships before.” Kravitz said before he could stop himself. The horror from letting it out had him catching his mouth in his own hands, but Taako only laughed, hearty and real, finally adopting a position in his chair that could be called comfortable. He pulled his legs into the seat with him, folding them up elegantly and leaning his weight fully into the back.

“Yeah, no shit! A demon in a settled life wouldn’t be attracting hunters, nor the puritanical assholes that pay them. Besides, we can’t just _ starve _ for the period of time it takes to fall in love, wait till marriage, or whatever it is old people call it.” Kravitz found himself surprisingly comfortable as he laughed, tension between them dissipating with the affectionate huff Taako sighed out. Instead of a confession, or an interrogation, it started to feel like a conversation. 

“‘Old people’? Surely, you’re not talking about me?” 

“Don’t get your hopes up, there. You look to be, what, thirty? A well-moisturized forty? And if you were turned in the, what, thirty years’ worth of time vampires denned up in full communes? You’re not older than one-fifty, I’d say.”

Kravitz closed his mouth before he drooled.

“What, you're a historian, now? That was some quick math, and I thought monster histories were censored when the hunting stopped.”

“Oh, it’s censored, don’t fret; It’s not learned history, love, it’s life experience. I’m three hundred and six, and as spry as my eighties, thank you very much!”

Taako slung his legs off the arm of his chair, tugging his hair away from his neck.

“That’s a pretty impressive lifespan for an incubus, isn’t it?”

“Number one cause of death is starvation. Number two is murder. When you’ve got someone watching your back from birth, you find time to live somewhere in there.”

Taako ran his fingers over one another, fidgety, and his eyes dropped again. He was, after all, still rather pale, and though he was only seventeen hours from his last feeding, he was also seventeen hours from losing an unfair amount of blood. Kravitz rested his elbow on his armrest, chin in his hand. 

“Where was the time to learn to duel?”

“Hm?” Taako blinked slowly, looking back to Kravitz.

“Earlier, you jumped to the classic dueling position; it wasn’t just self defense. Where did you learn how to do that?”

Taako smiled weakly and closed his eyes as he chuckled, bemused.

“Oh, that...I didn’t think I’d be too good with magic, I’m downright pathetic with brewing, but it just took some cheap glamours to get my sister and I into some backwoods academy...we both took off. You know the writing of T. Muntz?”

“You mean the insanely powerful transmutation wizard whose writing was censored because people died trying to recreate his work? Pretty sure I’ve got one of those banned books in here somewhere.”

The corners of Taako’s lips curled slightly, and that glint of something so, so dangerous in his eyes shone again. His tail curled up between his knees, coiling and uncoiling like a cat with cornered prey.

“Hey, always happy to meet a fan.” 

Kravitz laughed.

“Alright, you’re cute, but you’re not that convincing, and I’m not that stupid.”

Taako leaned down, digging briefly through his pack on the floor. He tossed something Kravitz’ way; he caught a ring, creeping white gold with an enormous, high-quality, most certainly magically artificial, sapphire. The transmutation of precious gems was highly illegal, nowadays, first because they inflated the economy, and second because their creators invariably wasted away in the process.

“You don’t have to believe me, I don’t much care, but, uh...I was better at performing than I was at writing. I took up transmutation, my sister, evocation...honestly, we only left the public eye because our glamour guy was getting suspicious. Plus, living the way we were didn’t really leave enough time to meet people we could feed from.”

Taako shivered, and his tail flopped limply back down. His chin bounced against his chest, but only briefly. “‘Figure Lup might get back into her work now, though, while she’s got somebody she doesn’t have to hunt down. Using magic like we were without a steady source of energy was reckless, but she’s got a pretty stable provider now.”

Kravitz tossed the ring back, and Taako caught it lazily, slipping it onto his first finger on his left hand. He had absolutely no reason to believe that Taako was telling the truth, but he somehow knew it wholeheartedly.

“Well, alright, maybe I am that stupid.” Kravitz clutched his armrest before he damn near floated out of his chair. This man had really been out there Kravitz’ whole life, gorgeous and clever and driven, and Kravitz had spent how many years hiding from everyone, from everything? So long as Taako was across from him, so long as he was smiling and  _ living _ , Kravitz had no time to think of anything else. 

“I’m flattered.” Taako purred. His ears perked, telling Kravitz that the heat flooding his face was all too visible. “But you give yourself too much credit. I’m well aware that a face this pretty doesn’t need to be literate, much less educated.” Taako yawned, his canines somehow cutely sharp, like they could pretend to be as dangerous as his own, and his tail twitched. 

“Speaking of literacy,  _ this  _ is a library to be proud of. I’m assuming the newer ones are yours?” 

Kravitz jolted when Taako pushed himself smoothly from his seat, holding himself back from leaping for him, but only barely. Though he was fine on his feet, Taako had pitched concerningly as he’d stood. Kravitz forced himself to sink back into his seat, allow Taako to move on his own to the newer books near the door. He wasn’t going to dart out of it, and anyway, if he was, Kravitz would only make it worse by trying to stop him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed, but the next chapter is the horny part and I know that's what most of y'all are here for. Leave a comment?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After addressing all that ugly stuff, time to address the sexual tension. Krav falls hard and Taako is wise to it the whole time.

Taako didn’t hear Kravitz’ answer to his question; as soon as he’d reached the shelves, he was washed with a humming whiteness, warm and comfortable, and he grabbed the shelf at his hip for support.

“Are you...you’re alright, right?” Kravitz asked, voice tender again. Taako was still for a moment (as still as his wildly swinging tail would allow) before turning and gracing Kravitz with a delicate smile and plucking the nearest book off the shelf. So much for deflecting that intense focus off himself. Instead, he’d just ruined the quiet happiness Kravitz had regarded him with and replaced it with this uncomfortable concern. In true Taako fashion, he decided to deflect again.

“Come on, you gotta pin me to a wall for longer than that if you’re hoping to really see me tremble!” He tried, flushing just to see Kravitz blush at him. And he did, hardly able to maintain eye contact, but determined enough to try. “What, why are you asking? You want some more?” Taako winked, brazen, before turning his eyes to the random page he’d opened to, carefully keeping Kravitz in the corner of his vision.

“I’m not hungry…” Kravitz finally spoke again. “...I’m more worried about if _you_ are.”

Taako stared blankly, carefully neutral. Kravitz’ position on The Fuckable Scale had swung more wildly than anyone else worth putting on it; lately, the monster hunting aspect had punted him from _candlelit bath_ to _alley handjob_ , but he’d somehow still managed to remain on the charts. To be fair, Taako reminded himself, Kravitz was young! Come on, everyone does stuff they regret before their hundreds, they’re practically children before then! And there were plenty of people Taako had fed from that he’d regretted later. And he’d been so _tasty,_ so filling. _So kind,_ his mind reminded him, but he tried to push that one down for now.

“Don’t tell me you’re making an offer?” Taako teased too breathlessly, trying to hide an embarrassing spike of excitement. He had to at least give Kravitz a _chance_ to preserve his respectability, his decency, no matter how eager he was to cuddle into Kravitz’ lap. 

“I--I mean...if I’ve fed from you, it’s only fair I give you the chance to do the same!” He tried, but Taako was already grinning, shoving the book on mermaids back between its siblings and clambering over to straddle him, sinking into the plush chair. Kravitz grabbed at his hips immediately, but Taako saw the panic in his eyes; he was only afraid that Taako would fall.

Oh, he was _adorable_ and Taako was going to eat him _alive_. 

Un-alive. Whatever.

“I’m giving you one more chance to tell me to back off, Mister Vampire, before you get a dose of _being_ the prey.” Taako tried, really honestly prepared to back off if Kravitz asked it, but then he slung his arms around Kravitz’ neck to brush his hair away, and he was hit head-on with a rush of excitement, embarrassment, and a warm, heady affection that tingled from the tip of his tongue down to his stomach. 

_Love._

Taako knew lust plenty well, was only coming close to familiarity with fondness lately, and this couldn’t be mistaken for either. The flavor of it made him salivate, energy rushing through him, and it was somehow explicitly _Kravitz_ , hesitant and sickeningly sweet, just a hint of spice, chalky in his throat. 

Taako leaned in and kissed him, hard. 

Kravitz accepted him eagerly, bless it all, grabbing one of his thighs and squeezing lightly with a sound against his mouth. Taako grabbed a handful of braids at the base of Kravitz’ neck, tugging until Kravitz mewled, tipping his head back further, and let go just to tug at his collar, undoing the top two buttons deftly and leaning down to mouth along his neck. Kravitz laughed and leaned back, laughing louder when Taako leaned in to chase him, appetite piqued.

“Come on, I thought you wanted me fed?” Taako teased, nipping at the ear he was whispering into. Kravitz groaned, distracted, running his nose along Taako’s throat before responding. 

“ _Y_ _ou_ feed off of me feeling good, and _I_ want to kiss you.” 

Taako laughed, but he couldn’t deny that the fuzzy, candy-sweet taste at the back of his throat was worth pretty much anything. He curled his tail neatly along his own thigh, dragging the robe up and holding Kravitz’ face to make him watch. There was a quick spike of spice in that sweetness, and Kravitz lunged forward, catching Taako’s mouth with his own. Kravitz was too kind to him, already. 

“Come to bed with me,” Kravitz breathed when he pulled away, “Please.” Taako laughed so hard he snorted, tucking his face down to hide it. Rubbing the hard edge of a horn against Kravitz’ shoulder, he managed through the rush of pleasure, 

“What, you think I’m gonna blow you in your evening chair? I do have standards, believe it or not.” 

Taako slipped backwards out of Kravitz’ lap, who leapt up to kiss him as soon as he was on his feet. Taako leaned into Kravitz’ arms fully -- he could feel warmth from where his body had been on Kravitz’ earlier -- and basked in the eagerness, the yearning, on Kravitz’ skin. He clung to Kravitz’ neck and pulled him backwards as much as Kravitz pushed, hands on Taako’s hips, until the bedframe was pressed up to the backs of his legs. He hooked one leg around Kravitz, instead, spinning him about to shove him. Kravitz fell into bed, sprawled out, but the brief surprise that crossed his face was dashed away by a deep, erotic grin. His fangs poked into his lip and he had a dimple in his left cheek, adorable and sexy all at once.

Taako crawled in, ducking under the canopy and straddling Kravitz’ hips, humming lightly when Kravitz rushed to grab at his thighs again. 

“How’re you still so cold, babe? I’m not hot enough for you?” Taako pouted, but his lip trembled all on its own, a response to Kravitz’ response to him settling his body firmly over Kravitz’. 

“Sorry, doll,” Kravitz teased right back, thrusting his hips up enough to push Taako off-balance just to catch him against his chest as he sat back up. “But I think you're going to have to warm me up yourself.” 

Taako purred unconsciously, pressing his tongue against the seam of Kravitz’ lips before kissing him, hard. It worked; Kravitz opened his mouth eagerly, and Taako pressed his tongue against Kravitz’, dancing until the tips of his toes were tingling. His tail swished blindly out backwards, hitting Kravitz’ knee and slowly curling around it in search of support. Kravitz reached for it, of course he did — nobody who didn’t have onea tail themselves knew what to do with one, same for the horns — and Taako moaned, pulling back to properly cry out. Biting back the threat of complete overwhelm, he tugged Kravitz’ wrist away as he bent in to kiss along the length of Taako’s neck. Kravitz’ hand was back at his tail as soon as Taako let him go, though, and he traced the back of his fingernail up its peak to where it met Taako’s spine. Taako shrieked, aware the sound was wholly undignified, unaware that his body had bucked forward on its own. He cupped Kravitz’ jaw in his hands and pushed his thumbs against Kravitz’ lower lip so he couldn’t ignore him, desperate for control. Taako melted at the way Kravitz’ grip tightened on him when they locked eyes, at the way the adoration bubbled up into Kravitz’ chest and weighed heavy in Taako’s mouth. Taako tugged on his shirt, pulling at buttons desperately, panting and squirming. Kravitz kept massaging his lower back, petting down to his tail and up again, and the so-delicate touch rendered Taako completely helpless. 

“Hey, help me out here! Skin to skin is the name of the game, c’mon. I’m hungry, I wanna feel you.” He gasped, whining out the end. 

Kravitz took his hands in his own and pulled them between their chests, and finally able to think again, Taako kissed Kravitz thankfully. Kravitz positioned Taako’s wrists on his own knees, and Taako smiled against Kravitz’ lips. There was a bit of dominance in him, after all. Kravitz trailed his hands up Taako’s chest to smooth over his shoulders, already distracted, Taako thought, only to choke when Kravitz pulled the robe and slip down his shoulders and arms in one smooth motion, untangling his wrists from the sleeves and straps of both and letting the fabric pool at his waist. He fucking _grinned_ when he saw Taako’s face, cocky bastard no doubt relishing in the look of Taako’s wide-open eyes and mouth.

“I-- okay, I meant you, but this works, I _supp-oh_ !” Kravitz pulled him in again and he gasped as lukewarm hands wound down his bare shoulders and back. Taako let his head tip back and clutched Kravitz’ shoulders, just along for the ride. Taking advantage of Taako’s so distracted position, Kravitz mouthed along his jawline, slipped one hand under the robes and up his thigh, finding the crease of Taako’s bent hip and thumbing over it, the other trailing down his arm to pry one of Taako’s wrists from around him. The hand on his hip slipped around to his ass, pulling him flush and squeezing firmly, making Taako keen and bury his face into Kravitz’ shoulder. Taako could pretty much only taste a cinnamon-spicy lust, a hunger of Kravitz’ own in the feeling of his cool, wet mouth against his skin. Rubbing the rounded point of his horn against Kravitz’ forehead, he clutched a fistful of his shirt and tugged it free from his pants. Still holding Taako’s hand, Kravitz held it to his lips, squeezing Taako’s wrist until he released his fist, pressing his open mouth to Taako’s palm, his breath finally hot. He dragged his lips along his wrist, to his forearm, to the vein in the crook of his elbow, licking and sucking the thin skin of his inner arm and swallowing reflexively. Taako let the hand still at Kravitz’ shoulders grab his hair, at least have _some_ control. It wasn’t easy, Kravitz moving his tongue and mouth and barely scraping his sharp teeth along the soft, smooth skin on the inside of his arm. As Taako’s heart rate spiked, so did the pleasure he was swallowing, the rushing of his blood exciting Kravitz even more as he finally made his way back to Taako’s torso, catching his thumbs over his ribs, dragging his thumbnail down his sternum, breathing hot onto his neck. Kravitz had his mouth open, teeth delicately pushed against Taako’s skin, when Taako found his voice again.

“You just want to bite me again, don’t you?”

Kravitz froze, mouth still open.

“...No?”

Taako laughed, pulling again at Kravitz’ shirt.

“Work on your lying as you tug that thing off.” He demanded, nipping at the end of Kravitz’ nose and tugging his robe out from under him, tossing it somewhere. The slip was so bunched up now that his tail slipped out, overtop of it instead of under, and Kravitz moved for his shirt buttons fast enough to jostle Taako out of his lap anyway. Taako eased back against the headboard to better watch Kravitz fumble with his buttons. He wanted, very desperately, to have his hands on Kravitz, but watching his flush only grow as he finally managed to undo a single button was plenty entertaining. “Need help?” 

“No.”

“Yeah, keep working on your lying, babe.” Kravitz managed another button, though he was so flushed Taako wasn’t sure he could see at all.

With only one button left and all of Kravitz’ attention on it, Taako adjusted himself more lavishly against the pillows, one leg on each side of Kravitz, an arm slung up over his head, tail curled around his waist to tease the lace of his slip further up his thigh.

Kravitz made it as far as tugging his shirt off his shoulders before noticing, and Taako laughed as he froze. Taako watched his pupils dilate, and snorted before he could help himself.

“Like what you see, huh?”

“I can’t lie about that.” Kravitz recovered pretty excellently as he dropped his shirt to the floor, wrinkles be damned, and it was sort of cute to watch Kravitz hesitate before reaching out for him. His fingers were cool again where they brushed against the inside of Taako’s knee, and there was a healthy amount of lust there, a fruity, mulled-wine taste on the tip of the tongue, but that secondary adoration was so overwhelmingly sweet, fragrant and heavy. Taako could only watch, stunned by the emotion waving over him, as Kravitz leaned in, grabbing more firmly at the back of Taako’s knee and pressing his mouth to the pale inside of his thigh, teeth catching on skin over the prominent vein there.

Taako whined, plenty sensitive on his own, but Kravitz’ intensely unique hunger for his body, his blood, was too powerful, and as Kravitz dragged his tongue over the pulse racing under his skin, Taako trembled and collapsed against the headboard.

“This isn’t fair.” Taako tried. “You know too much about me-- _eh!”_

Kravitz bit down, gently but temptingly, and smiled as he let go, getting a leg under himself to crawl properly over Taako.

“Oh, I know full well you can play dirty if you want. Nothing _has_ to be fair.”

Taako chuckled with a deep hum, letting his fingertips trail Kravitz’ jaw, dragging appreciatively over his collarbone, over an eerily still chest. He was cool, still, but not cold, not corpselike, hands warm from touching Taako. 

“Alright, I need you warmed up. Get in here.” He grabbed at Kravitz’ shoulders and tugged them down, slinging a leg over Kravitz’ hip to pull him closer there, too. Kravitz fell into him, obedient, eager, sliding his arms under Taako’s waist to both brace himself and tug him closer, kissing the corner of Taako’s mouth. In a gentle motion, Taako tilted his head just enough to align his mouth with Kravitz’, but as soon as they kissed properly, Taako stroked his tail tip down Kravitz’ back, teasing as his waistline until he jolted further against Taako.

“See? You have no problem playing dirty.” Kravitz spoke against his mouth, feeling Taako smile back. 

“Feels better for me than you, but, _ah_ , I think you know that already.” Kravitz reached behind himself to grab at Taako’s tail, but just his half-warm hand on Taako’s skin had him shuddering, the latter half of his quip warbly and distracted. It took him a moment to properly maneuver Taako’s tail until its end was in front of him, gentle, teasing swipes of his thumb along the bony ridge, nothing short of melting Taako into the mattress. Kravitz seemed plenty happy to make it worse for Taako, darting his tongue out to lap testily at its point. Taako bit down before he screamed, entire body alert. “Pervert,” he gasped, “you’ve done your research on me!” 

Kravitz laughed softly, breath cool over Taako’s tail, and through the delightful shiver it sent up Taako’s spine, pressed himself closer to Kravitz. He let go, sinking his newly-freed hand into the hair at the base of Taako’s head, cradling his neck and squeezing just slightly. It tugged Taako’s chin back, gasping and leaving him prone to Kravitz’ teasing tongue. Before Kravitz’ slow, deeply sensual pace could take over, pleasant as it was, Taako took his hands from his shoulders and plunged them down to the button of his pants, tugging at it with slender, skilled fingers and undoing it, hooking his thumbs into his waistband, trying to focus while also trying to enjoy the best kiss he’d had since the last time Kravitz kissed him. 

His breath was hitching with each move Taako made, his hands replaying actions they’d done countless times. Kravitz was somehow, incredibly, so different; the affection that followed him from his chest to the back of his throat was dizzying, like a psychedelic, and it heightened Kravitz’ lust to a level entirely foreign to even Taako. His nerves weren’t on fire, it wasn’t painful, but they tingled, glowing under his lavender skin. Every trace of his mouth against Kravitz’ was so horribly distracting, so new and unbelievably pleasant. He squeezed his thighs around Kravitz to try to get his jolts to still, only to realize it was his own hands, trembling. 

Redoubling his efforts, he managed to get one hand under his pants and push them over his hips before succumbing to Kravitz’ mouth on his again, sharp teeth catching on his lower lip. Though the hazy drift, Taako managed to reach out and grab a single solid thought.

“Wait, wait!”

“What’s wrong?” Kravitz froze immediately. Taako pushed himself up from the mattress until he was more properly seated, legs still spread wide and chest heaving. He pushed his hair over his shoulders -- why hadn’t he thought to tie the mess back? -- and directed an accusatory finger towards Kravitz.

“You’re dead!”

“I--technically, yes.”

“You don’t have a pulse!”

“Of course not.”

“How can you get hard at all?”

It was there, Taako had no doubt, it was filling him so delightfully, but from the surprise and concern that melted into amusement, embarrassment, on both his face and skin, Taako wasn’t sure he’d like the explanation. Kravitz leaned back, flushed heavily, and looked over Taako’s body once more. 

“I...well, it’s -- I can, and it’s all too easy with you around. Does anything else really matter?” Kravitz choked down a whimper when Taako’s hand finally wormed to where it was needed most, squeezing his cock, and Taako swore he felt his nipples harden from the way Kravitz looked at him, eyes soft and so, so wanting. 

“No, seems like it works well enough for me.” Taako purred, and something about that animalistic element to his voice set Kravitz on fire; he could taste the spice as sharply as a sting. Taako finally, finally, drew his hand out of Kravitz’s pants and he immediately set about pulling them off of himself, but Taako moved again, abruptly taking all his attention back. 

With a delicate, all-too-sexy tug that Taako had worked successfully plenty before, he whipped his slip off over his head and flopped back onto the pillows, hair falling everywhere and leaving himself entirely open. He missed Kravitz’ energy as soon as he’d disconnected, it was so strange, like he was starving, so he ran a finger around each nipple, gasping breathily to keep Kravitz’ eyes on him. He cursed in some dead language as he managed his pants off, finally, and tossed his hair over his shoulder as he settled between Taako’s spread thighs once more, thoroughly enjoying the show. Taako watched him reach in with a careful hand, but he was completely unprepared for the rush of pleasure that hit him like a train, and he shook and moaned and threw his head back, even though Kravitz was just toying one nipple, and gently, for that matter.

“You’re being overdramatic,'' Kravitz said, almost deflated, “there’s no way I’m that good to you.” And though pouting, Kravitz reached out for the other side of Taako’s chest, and Taako mewled and arched his back. 

Shaking his head, Taako gasped, “You really are special. I could explain it, but I don’t want to embarrass you.” 

Kravitz flushed, and it was so warm against his cheekbones. 

“Well, that’s a relief, then. I am... several years out of practice, and still not sure of how to do this best.”

He pet lightly down Taako’s cock, twitching when Taako grabbed a fistful of the sheets. That admission was cute, made Taako wonder how many times Kravitz had gotten confused while feeding and ended up in a victim’s bed.

“Ah! I hope you’ve got stamina to make up for lost time, because as long as I can keep you around, I’m going to keep you busy.”

Kravitz’ eyes grew wide at that, and he draped his body over Taako’s to cup the heads of their cocks together, moaning so sweetly when Taako rolled his hips into it. 

His voice had Taako melting even deeper into his touch, deep and sort of unsure. Taako could feel him clinging, Kravitz was committing this to memory and it was taking his focus off of how incredibly delicious he felt when he gazed upon Taako. 

“It’s...purple.” Kravitz managed, and Taako realized _what_ Kravitz was distracted by.

Looking down to between his own legs, Taako pouted. _That_ didn’t deserve Kravitz’ attention, his _eyes_ did! 

Pressing the tip of his own first finger into the slit of his cock and pushing it to stand teasingly, intentionally pushing Kravitz’ out of the way to really make him listen, Taako whimpered airily, “My skin is blue. My blood is red. You don’t have to touch it if it bothers you.”

“No, no!” Kravitz cried, grabbing Taako quite firmly by the base of the cock and making him squeal embarrassingly, “I like it, really, _really_ like it. You’re not a human, I don’t feel so much like a predator.” 

Taako gasped before he could speak. Kravitz’ hand was calloused and yet soft, long-unworked, and his voice was so heartbreakingly honest. 

“‘So much’? You’ve still got a little bit in you? Taako teased darkly, shuddering when Kravitz’ response came in a growl. 

“If you keep looking at me like that, it’s not a little bit at all.” 

Taako shuddered deeply, loving every second of it, letting his tail curl along the outside of Kravitz’ hip. Kravitz was careful when he pulled Taako’s legs apart, startling when Taako stopped him. 

“Krav.”

“Huh?”

“Lube, babe.” 

“Oh! Oh, right, uh—“ 

Kravitz leaned back, flustered, and Taako propped himself up with his head cocked.

“You do have some, right?” Kravitz nodded, biting his lip, and Taako leaned up to kiss him just one more time before flopping back down, stretching his arms above his head and winking. “Go get it, I’m not going anywhere.” He drawled, letting his leg fall against Kravitz’ side just to make it that much harder for him. He felt a rush of cold as Kravitz sat up and moved away, and the loss of his touch and that throughline of affection made it all the colder, but Kravitz sucked in a breath as he gazed fully upon Taako, stretched out on the bed, and Taako burned untouched. Kravitz made a few stilted movements towards his vanity, a dressing gown hanging off one of the drawer pulls, before deciding better of it and walking to the bathroom nude. Taako delighted in the view he had, rethinking his preferred position as he set his eyes upon Kravitz’ ass, all too perfect. He thought better of it as Kravitz disappeared into the bathroom, reappearing quickly with a discreet, but all too familiar, bottle. 

He stopped dead in his tracks as he made to duck back into bed, and Taako grinned through heavy breath, hooded eyes.

As soon as Kravitz had turned his back, Taako had grabbed himself and was stroking his cock with languid, light movements.

“Fuck, Taako, this isn’t fair.” Kravitz all but whined, crawling back in as Taako grinned cheekily.

“Sorry, babe, I couldn’t possibly hold on for y -- _ah! Fuck.”_

Taako grabbed the sheets with his free hand and gasped as Kravitz leaned over Taako, adding his own hand to Taako’s process. With it, that flood of emotion came back, warm all the way to Taako’s toes, choking on the honey-thick adoration in his throat. 

“You’re beautiful.” Kravitz breathed, and Taako swatted his hand away with a huff, slinging an arm around Kravitz’ neck to pull him into another kiss. Kravitz wasn’t lying, far from it, but Taako didn’t want to think about what that meant, just about how fantastic it felt, so he pushed against Kravitz’ shoulders until he was leaned against the headboard, felt Kravitz’ excitement verge on panic as he swung a leg over him, straddling Kravitz, ready to devour him. 

“Relax,” Taako breathed against his mouth, and Kravitz obeyed almost on command, shoulders easing back as he rounded his hands over Taako’s hips. He tried to lean in, kiss Taako before he was even done talking, and it was so gentle, so loving, not trying to shut him up so much as just get all those emotions out. 

Taako just let him, grabbing for the back of his head again, distracted so easily by the gentle push of his lips against his own, still anxious, still overwhelmingly infatuated. “You’re not going to mess anything up.” Taako finished. Kravitz stared at him, dumbfounded, and Taako felt that chalky, almost-clinical adoration choking him as he giggled. “You’re overthinking everything.”

“All I’m thinking about is you.” Kravitz said, but his satisfaction when Taako rolled his eyes was palpable well beyond physical touch.

“Alright, alright, enough of that.” Taako pried the bottle from Kravitz’ hand, nipping at the edge of his jaw as Kravitz’ grip tightened on his hips.

Taako had half a thought to run back to his pack, grab protection, but he really wasn’t going to let Kravitz go, not with the feeding he was giving him. He’d be satisfied for days, he could already tell, and though Kravitz didn’t seem to have thought that far ahead, commitment an empty slot on his mind, devotion was overflowing, that honeyed, syrupy taste that almost made Taako nauseous. 

Fuck it, he wanted Kravitz close, and he hated to admit it, but he was desperate too, already so impatient, so he grabbed Kravitz by the jaw, swooned at the clove-cinnamon spice, and pressed his thumb against Kravitz’ lower lip. 

It fell open, easy, and Taako pushed the lid off the bottle in his other hand as he rested his thumb against Kravitz’ lower fangs. It was a headrush, _wow_ , this man made things hard, and the way he trembled when Taako let the open bottle upend over his cock, rewarded with an addicting, honest moan when he tossed the recapped bottle somewhere, gently easing his hand down Kravitz’ length. Taako pushed his thumb against Kravitz’ lip, harder, until he felt panic from Kravitz, close to drawing blood, and with a single smooth movement, he lined himself up and eased down on Kravitz’ cock.

He didn’t need any help, but he grit his teeth and groaned. Kravitz grabbed his hips hard enough for his nails to hurt, gasping helplessly against Taako’s hand. He was no Orc (Taako didn’t want to talk about it), but he was enough to make Taako uncomfortable in the way he so loved, and Taako tried to sit flush against Kravitz’ lap immediately, whining when Kravitz’ hands on his hips stopped him, when he leaned back to pull Taako’s hand out of his mouth.

“Ah, wait, you’re--”

Taako slowed, but he pressed his mouth to Kravitz’ shoulder, just a flash of teeth to make Kravitz whine. “--God, Taako, you’re an angel.” 

Taako laughed, leaning back in Kravitz’ lap and easing himself further down, until Kravitz’ desperate hands stopped him again.

“Quite the opposite, actually, but I’m flattered.” Taako dragged his tongue against Kravitz’ throat, finding a sensitive spot and staying there.

Desire bubbled in Kravitz’ chest, and Taako didn’t have time to ask what he wanted before those soft hands were trailing up his sides and pulling him away.

“Let me look at you,” Kravitz hummed, “please.”

“How can I resist a request like that?” Taako grinned, bending his hips the rest of the way until Kravitz was fully seated within him.

“Fuck, Taako, you’re too much.” Kravitz rolled his hips inside Taako, hitting that so pleasurable spot deep inside him for just a second, but it already had Taako all but tearing up.

“What are you _doing_ to me? I never cry.” Taako accused, lifting up and settling back down. 

“Uh, I don’t know how to tell you that I’m balls deep in you, but I’m flattered that I’ve got you so disoriented.”

Taako laughed at that, really laughed, and shut himself up by kissing Kravitz as deep and dirty as he possibly could. Kravitz’ hands came to rest around his chest, huge against Taako’s slender form; they’d touch around his back if he let his shoulders tense. He pressed his thumbs into Taako’s nipples, toying absently as Taako started a steady, comfortable pace, moaning against Kravitz’ mouth just to feel it warm. He loved this part, the lazy push and pull, especially with a partner more than eager to allow Taako to control it. 

Every move he made towards recklessness, Kravitz’ hands guided him back, keeping him from throwing his weight around. Taako was definitely still in charge, but Kravitz’s hands stopped him from pushing Kravitz back to the mattress, and that was fine, all Taako really wanted was Kravitz’ rising insatiability. Pressing a kiss to the corner of Kravitz’ mouth and relishing in the way it made Kravitz ache, Taako curved his back until it burned.

“Have you ever met an incubus before?” Taako asked, still pumping his hips diligently. 

The flood of bitter, sour crunch that rushed through his growing attachment to Kravitz had him gagging suddenly, a horrible wave of shame and guilt.

“Yes.” 

“Ever let one seduce you?”

Kravitz didn’t laugh, it was more of a chuckle through his nose, but the bitterness was fading, fondness coming back to the forefront of Kravitz’ emotions. 

Well, being _ridden_ was the forefront, but Taako was used to that.

“Not before now.” He admitted. Taako kissed Kravitz again, flashing his teeth against his lip.

“Good answer.”

“Be gentle, be gentle, I don’t know what’d happen if you got some of my blood!” Kravitz tilted his head away, but the little chuckle in his throat told Taako that he wasn’t _that_ worried. 

Taako nipped at his lip again, just to tease because he could, but then Kravitz’ hands dropped from his chest to his hips, lifting him off his lap and laying him out across the bed all too easily. 

Taako froze up, flushed deeply, wholly unprepared to be tossed around and wholly unprepared to _love it._ Kravitz braced his elbows at each side of Taako’s head, hesitating as soon as he was done. Taako brushed his leg up against Kravitz’ side, drinking in the touch, the somehow incredibly pure desire at the seat of Kravitz’ soul, under all the foggy lust.

“I…” Kravitz murmured, almost to himself, eyeing away from Taako’s face.

“Hm? Speak up, babe, I can’t give you something if you don’t ask.” Taako purred into Kravitz’ jaw, reaching up to tug handfuls of hair away from Kravitz’ face.

Deeply flushed, Kravitz took Taako’s knee and bent it carefully away, but Taako tugged, hard, on the hair in his hands, and Kravitz whined, a high, broken sound that set Taako’s bones on fire. “No, no, come on. Tell me what you want.” He demanded, letting Kravitz’ head fall against his chest as he let go.

“I...Can I touch your ears?” He all but whispered into his skin. 

God, who could possibly be this fucking _cute_ without even trying?

“I knew you did your research.” Taako teased, rolling his hips to trap Kravitz’ cock against his, between their stomachs. Kravitz groaned, delicate, so precious, and lifted himself up on his elbows again. He was so devoted, it almost ached in Taako’s stomach, how did it happen so fast? Did Taako miss something? 

Kravitz dipped down, like he was going to push a kiss to Taako’s cheek, and he closed his eyes to enjoy it, but then he veered suddenly out, his lips skating across the shell of Taako’s ear. Taako writhed, trying hard not to twitch out of the way; it wasn’t overwhelmingly erotic, nothing like someone’s hands or mouth on his tail, but it was comforting, soft. He gripped Kravitz’ bicep and rolled his hips again. 

“Don’t bore me, hot stuff, unless you want me to lay you out again.” 

Kravitz chuckled against his ear, and that was really nice, a tingle across his skin, but the hands that gripped his thighs and pushed them apart was far nicer. 

Taako moaned as he was filled again, soft and breathy against Kravitz’ ear, the shiver it elicited from him as sweet as anything. He’d typically prefer to set the pace himself, either by demanding it or being on top, but this was fine, the way Kravitz all but hid his face against Taako’s jaw, heat pooling between them. Kravitz moved carefully, methodically, pushing a kiss against Taako’s ear when his hips pressed fully against Taako’s. 

He pushed himself up, on his elbows, and gazed down at Taako where he was splayed uselessly across the mattress. His body was heavy in the air above Taako, considering him with such reverence, jumping out of it slightly when Taako hooked his knee behind one of Kravitz’ thighs.

“Watcha lookin’ at, up there?" Taako purred, trailing a fingernail down Kravitz’ wrist. Kravitz laced his fingers into Taako’s, flushing, and rolled his hips again, slow and deep.

“Your skin.” He finally said. “It’s so light, against mine. The blue is nice.”

That wasn’t all of it, Taako could tell, but then Kravitz thrust again, and Taako arched his back to make the angle better. He more firmly wrapped his thigh around Kravitz’ hip and planted his other foot, rolling up to meet the slow, grinding thrusts Kravitz was giving him. Taako took a moment to focus on the actual feeding, clenching his fingers into the blankets and closing his eyes while he panted, doing his best to not demand Kravitz move faster, enjoying the way Kravitz’ pleasure came in waves that matched each thrust, picking up the pace on his own. Desperation echoed off his skin to worm under Taako’s, mounting ever higher. He shuddered as he drank it in, salivating over how _good_ it all was. Kravitz shifted, taking his weight onto one arm and using the other to drag Taako up by his hip, more fully back into his slanted lap. The thrusts got harder, deeper at this angle, pushing his face into Taako's neck and panting out groans against his throat. 

With Taako’s leg pinning his body in place, Kravitz fisted his cock again, this time in a firmer, down-to-business hand, and suddenly each push of Kravitz’ cock into his body was against his prostate, and Taako heard a broken sob. He realized he’d let it out only moments after. 

He was going to come, and far faster than he was prepared to, but if Kravitz stopped moving now, Taako would beg uncontrollably, and he wasn’t ready to be _that_ vulnerable just yet. 

Kravitz really wasn’t too far behind, Taako could feel the comfort almost entirely overridden by desperation, but then Kravitz thumbed gently over his head and his body jolted back to fill himself as deeply as possible. 

“Ah, Krav, you really might not want to push me that far—!”

As he tried to speak, Kravitz’ supporting hand found his tail and tugged it away from where it was curling at the hip free from Taako’s clinging leg, thumbing over the tip again.

“Pretty sure everything I want is curled up under me.” Kravitz said with a stellar, smoldering grin.

Alright, fine, two could play at that game. 

Swatting Kravitz’ hand out of the way and closing his own around his cock, pumping far faster, he tightened both legs around Kravitz’ hip and rolled into each thrust working against him.

Pushing the tip of his tail against Kravitz’ mouth and moaning embarrassingly loudly when Kravitz immediately parted his lips, tonguing over it with wet, hot breath, Taako gasped out,

“You know, all that research, there’s one thing I’m _sure_ you don’t know about incubi.”

“Mm?” Kravitz hummed, closing his mouth around Taako’s tail and sucking apprehensively. Taako nearly screamed, throwing his hips frantically as his body tried to decipher what the hell was happening and what to do about it. Kravitz seemed obliged to obey commands Taako didn’t even know he was giving, thrusting as fast as he could manage, almost matching the rate at which Taako jerked himself off. Kravitz was close, too, but he was trying to hold out, Taako could taste his panicked distraction, taking Taako’s fist from where it was clutched into the sheets again and lacing their fingers together, teasing his mouth over every part of Taako’s tail just to make sure he came first. 

“In order to feed off positive emotions, we have to be able to detect — ah! — them, right? I can tell what someone is feeling any time they touch me, and you, baby, can’t keep your hands off me.”

Taako gave his best victorious grin, though he was barely capable of keeping his eyes open without them rolling back. 

“I think I said before,” Kravitz panted as Taako finally tugged his tail free, “that I’m just about illegally deep in you. It’s safe to assume I’m feeling rather pleasurable.” 

“Love is an emotion, too, Krav.” Taako said quietly, and suddenly that was it; Kravitz’ shock tore through him like an electrical current and Taako was certain he sobbed as he trembled and came against his hand. 

It was far from his first orgasm, but it was almost pathetic how fantastic it was, like he was totally new to this, body rebelling completely against his better senses as he grabbed for whatever parts of Kravitz he could reach, and he gasped and sobbed again as a half-painful heat exploded from his throat. 

Kravitz had bitten down, far gentler than the first feeding, but he grabbed firmly at Taako’s hip and rolled as hard up against his ass as he could, and suddenly he was being filled in yet another way, gasping and choking on the sound. 

Kravitz’ pleasure was immeasurable, a single monstrous wave as opposed to the many languid ones of Taako’s orgasm, and Kravitz groaned around his mouthful of Taako’s throat. 

Kravitz collapsed into him, gasping like he really needed the air, gathering Taako in his arms and holding on, tight. They froze like that, indistinct and helpless. Taako relaxed his desperate hold on Kravitz’ shoulder, found his other hand at his hip. He squeezed lightly, prompting Kravitz to tense. His head raised from his shoulder shyly. His eyes were hazy, lost in something much deeper than pleasure. Uncertainty twisted Taako’s stomach, once from Kravitz and again from himself, but instead of pulling away like he usually would, he gently trailed his other hand up from his shoulder to his jaw, drawing him down for a tired, slow kiss. Kravitz hesitated, even as relief washed over him, so he tugged harder to one side, maneuvering Kravitz to lay down, wrapping himself around him. Kravitz slipped a trembling hand down Taako’s arm, holding his hand. Taako squeezed back, tight, and sighed. He was almost asleep when the chest under his head filled with breath, Kravitz prepared to say something, only to be cut off with a squeeze of his hand.

“Sleep. We’ll sort out the messy stuff later.” Compulsively, unusually tender, he lifted Kravitz’ hand to his mouth, receiving a kiss to the top of his head in return. Almost uncomfortably full, a feeling nearly foreign, but surrounded by Kravitz’ comfort, he drifted away against a still chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOO BOYS WE MADE IT. This took a LONG time bc neither of us were super horny (lazycakes wrote almost all of this for me btw can I get an HELL YEAH for them), but I think the length of this chapter speaks to just how much work was put in so please forgive the lapse in posting schedule (like there ever was one). Not sure how many chapters are coming after this because every chapter before literally exists to lead up to sex. Probably at least 2. Was it worth the wait? Let us know in the comments below.


End file.
